


Turning Tricks

by AzureFrost



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureFrost/pseuds/AzureFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being severely beaten Alfred finds himself in the care of Arthur, a high school teacher. He can't comprehend why the Brit cares about a teen prostitute & strives to prove he is like every other man he's had to deal with. Can Arthur heal Al's shattered view of the world and his heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I LIVE! I know you guys probably thought I had died and dropped of the face of the Earth. Nope! Real life just got super busyawesomesucktastic. I won't bore you with the details.
> 
> Anyhow, I'm back with Teenprostitute!Alfred and Teacher!Arthur. There are going to be some strong themes and sensitive subject matter so consider this your warning. If that has you feeling apprehensive then please choose to read something else.
> 
> I own nothing but the plot bunny. Enjoy!

Rain fell from the sky in tidal waves drenching everyone and everything that dared to venture out into the twilight of a cool autumn day. Arthur Kirkland fruitlessly held his umbrella over his sandy blonde head in a vain attempt to remain dry as he weaved his way home through the city. Jewel like peridot eyes were barely able to see the sidewalk before him through the onslaught.  
  
“Bloody torrential rain. This is worse than London,” the Englishman grumbled as he hastily made his way home to his nice dry townhouse. He had just finished at his second job teaching GED students and wanted nothing more than to get home. The allure of a good book and a warm cup of Earl Grey Creme tea were what he needed now to brighten his foul mood. The adults in his class were worse than the teenagers he taught at his day job.  
  
“Poor Scones is probably half starved by now,” the Brit mused aloud as he thought affectionately of his orange and cream Scottish Fold cat. He’d have to snuggle with the poor dear in his arm chair while wrapped in a quilt to make it up to the cat. The warm image this thought evoked had the slim man all but sprinting home.  
  
Unfortunately, for the excited blonde he failed to notice or, more accurately, was unable to see the odd object sticking out of the alleyway ahead of him. His foot caught on the object and he tumbled face first into the sidewalk. His umbrella flew from his grip and his heavy Union Jack messenger bag flew up to crash into his back painfully. The front of his tan dress pants and kelly green polo shirt were soaked through as he pushed himself up from the pavement with a groan.Thoroughly enraged Arthur rose quickly to his feet and winced as the rain made the scrapes on his hands burn.  
  
He spun around on his heels fully intent on kicking whatever had been in his path and froze in abject horror. Sticking partway out of the alley was a human torso. The Brit had tripped over the body’s right arm that was extended out onto the sidewalk as if the person had been crawling.  
  
At this point the rain had began to let up so the viridian eyed man was able to see the terrible state the body was in. From what the Englishman could see he could tell it was a young man he had found. The poor man obviously had been severely beaten if the various cuts and bruises were any indication.  
  
Without a moments hesitation Arthur rushed to the injured man’s side and quickly knelt next to the prone form. Cautiously, he placed two fingers to the man’s neck in search of a pulse and sighed in relief upon finding that glorious thrum of life.  
  
Retracting his hand the sandy blonde reached for his messenger bag and flipped it open. He swiftly retrieved his smartphone and dialed 911. He pressed the device to his ear and gripped it tightly.  
  
Ring...Ring...Ring…  
  
“Nine One One, what’s the nature of your emergency?” a chipper female voice chirped upon answering.  
  
“Yes, I found the body of a young man,” Arthur said swallowing nervously.  
  
“What is the condition of the victim?” the dispatcher asked calmly with barely a pause.  
  
“Well he has a pulse and is breathing. I don’t know how long he’s been here and he seems to have been severely beaten,” the Brit responded. He was a bit bothered by how calmly this woman was speaking.  
  
“Do you know the victim? Does he have any identification?”  
  
“No, I just found him. He…” the blonde trailed off blushing as he looked the young man over and realized he was completely naked. “He has no ID on him,”  
  
“Where is your location, sir?” the woman continued without missing a beat.  
  
“I’m just outside an alley between Sky Street and Ocean Ave on Shipper Boulevard. There’s a pub across from me called ‘The Liberty Bell’,” Arthur said as his green eyes darted around to see if there were any other landmarks that would help pinpoint their location.  
  
“All right, sir. Emergency services have been dispatched to your location. Please stay with the victim until they arrive,”   
  
“Yes, of course. Thank you, ma’am,” the Englishman said with a relieved sigh as he heard sirens off in the distance.  
  
“You’re welcome, sir,” the female dispatcher said and the call was disconnected. The slender man lowered his hand and slid the mobile back into his bag. As the sound of sirens drew closer the Brit could feel himself relax a little and his eyes fell upon the face of the beaten man.  
  
Looking past the bruising and cuts Arthur could see that the man was very attractive and young. Probably in his late teens. His blonde hair was plastered to his forehead by rain and blood. The older blonde had to fight back the impulse to brush the man’s bangs out of his eyes.  
  
“Who are you lad? Who did this to you and why?” the Englishman queried as he gazed down at the man’s angelic face. Anger rose in his chest at the monster that could do something so savage to another person. “Don’t you worry. I’m here for you and promise I will stay until you’re safe,”

* * *

  
The overwhelming smell of antiseptics was the first thing that Alfred’s hazy mind registered as he drifted back to consciousness. The smell made his stomach roll and he feared he would be sick. The wheat blonde attempted to roll to his side to keep from choking on his stomach contents, but stopped when searing pain coursed through his system.  
  
The young man groaned as the room spun around him and he returned to his previous position. One azure eye slowly slid open. He was mildly concerned that the other remained closed as he took in his surroundings. To his right he found a large window with the blinds thankfully drawn although that did make it hard for him to determine what time of day it was. A small table and  a recliner stood near the window. Directly in front of him was a television with a white board beneath it. He couldn’t read what was on the board as he realized his glasses were missing.  
  
“Shit! I’ve lost my glasses and I’m in the hospital. Wonderful,” Alfred muttered wincing at the ache in his jaw and he tore the thin hospital bedding off of him. His entire body protested as he shifted his legs off the edge of the bed and sat up slowly. When he tried to stand his head spun and he sank partially back on to the bed.  
  
‘Fuck! What hit me?’ he thought groggily as sudden flashes of the previous evening danced behind his eyelids. ‘Oh, yeah. Him,’  
  
With a determined grunt the tan man pushed to his feet once again and took an unsteady step toward the bathroom. He came up short though when something tugged a bit painfully at his hand. Looking down he found an IV tube attached to the back of his hand and some weird thing clipped to his middle finger. He glared at the medical items as he undid the clip and carefully tugged the needle out of his skin. He quickly applied pressure to the small wound and staggered to the bathroom.  
  
He flipped on the light and made his way to the sink. The image that greeted him in the mirror made him cringe. His left eye was bruised and swollen shut. The right side of his jaw was also bruised and other minor abrasions covered the rest of his face. What skin he could see that was not covered by the too small hospital gown was also mottled with scrapes and bruises.  
  
“Damn it! The son of a bitch really did a number on me. You don’t mess with my bread and butter, man,” Alfred cursed as he turned away from the mirror with a heavy sigh. He quickly made sure his hand had stopped bleeding and relieved himself before stepping back into the hospital room. With steadier steps he walked over to the whiteboard having to press his face as close as possible to read it. Damn far-sightedness.  
  
“Nurse blah blah blah. Patient name: John Doe. That’s good. If they don’t have any personal information they can’t bill me or send a cop after me,” Alfred spoke aloud as his mind began forming an escape plan. “Right, so I need to make like a tree and get the fuck outta here,”  
  
With a pseudo-plan formed the wheat blonde walked over to the room door and opened it slowly. He poked his head out slightly and looked up and down the hall. The coast was clear. He slunk out of the room and cautiously made his way down the hall. Half-way down the hall he found a laundry cart with several clean sets of scrubs on its shelves.  
  
“Score,” the young man said as he fist pumped and quickly searched for something that would fit him. Without shame, the azure eyed man threw off his gown and pulled on the scrubs. He found a pair of socks as well to slide on his cold feet.  
  
With a satisfied sigh Alfred continued his trek down the hall. He had nearly made it to the bank of elevators when a hand suddenly landed on his shoulder and he froze instantly.   
  
“And just where, pray tell, do you think you are going?” an accented male voice asked from behind the cornered youth. The young blonde swallowed nervously. Damn! He was caught. How was he going to get out of this one?  
  
Alfred turned slowly to face the man behind him with a half formed retort on his lips, but froze at the sight that he found. Fiery green eyes glared at him from beneath rather prominent brows and rose pink lips were turned downward in a frown. Messy, sandy blonde hair crowned the man’s lovely features and made his alabaster skin glow. His slender frame was wrapped in a mint green dress shirt, brown slacks, and tan loafers.  
  
‘Sweet lady liberty he is freaking gorgeous!’ the tan man thought as his jaw hung open dumbly. The stranger shifted slightly in discomfort at being so blatantly stared at, but his glare never faltered.  
  
“Oi, it’s rude to stare. Are you going to answer me or stand there impersonating a fish, git?” the veridian eyed man said in obvious irritation.  
  
‘Fuck and he’s English! My freaking Kryptonite! Wait did he just insult me?’ Alfred thought as his growing libido was quickly crushed in exchange for mild anger.   
  
“What’s it to you? You a doctor? Cop?” the cornflower blonde retorted defensively as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared.  
  
“Neither. I’m the one who found you after you were ra...attacked,” the sandy blonde faltered as his eyes shifted downward and he absently rubbed at his arm.  
  
Alfred was stunned by that last statement. If he wasn't a cop or doctor what was he doing here? This man didn’t know him and yet he was here to see him? There had to be more to it than that. People aren't that kind.  
  
Obviously,  this guy wanted something and he had pretty good idea what that something was.   
  
The teen slowly unfolded his arms and took a step toward the stranger.   
  
“So if you are the one who found me then that would make you my hero,” the tan teen said his voice taking on a husky tone.  
  
“I would not say hero,” the emerald eyed man said nervously and shifted in discomfort as the younger man now stood far to close to him.  
  
“Well I would and all heroes deserve a reward,” the wheat blonde purred as his head slowly descended toward the smaller man and his eyes slid closed.  
  
“W-what do you think you’re doing?” the stranger stammered as he took a step back and raised his arms to ward off the taller man. The American blinked in confusion, but rebounded quickly. A sultry smile curling his lips upward.  
  
“Giving you your reward. Isn’t that what you want?” the blue eyed blonde said as he took a step forward.  
  
“N-no, that’s not it at all,” the green eyed man replied continuing his retreat.  
  
“Really? Then why are you here?” Alfred crooned as he advanced further.  
  
“I was concerned,” the Englishman countered taking yet another step back and feeling like a stalked animal. The teen froze and cocked his head to the side like a puppy.  
  
“Concerned?”  
  
“Yes,” the smaller blonde responded giving the teen a curious look as their game of chase came to an end.  
  
“About me?” the seductive tone of the younger man’s voice was gone and replaced with an almost child like timber.   
  
“No, some other bloke. Yes, you,” the Brit responded sarcastically, but with little bite.   
  
“Why?” Alfred said in a barely audible tone. His confident, sultry posture from earlier was gone and the teen began to be shrink into himself like a confused child.     
  
“What?” the peridot eyed blonde responded in his continued vexation.  
  
“Why are you concerned about me? I’m a stranger to you,” cerulean eyes fell upon the gray floor of the hospital as the tan teen tried to process this situation.  
  
“Well it’s not everyday you find a young man laying in an alley. I just wanted to make sure you were okay,” the stranger said his voice filled with concern and kindness. Alfred opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by a flustered male voice from behind him.  
  
“Oh, Mr. Kirkland you found our wayward patient. Thank you,” a petite, pale blonde man quickly appeared at the wheat blonde’s side and began checking him over. “You gave me quite a scare disappearing like that young man. What were you thinking removing your IV and leaving your room?”  
  
“Don’t touch me!” Alfred exclaimed and jerked away from the sudden, unwanted touch. He took several steps back and he wrapped his arms around himself protectively. The other two blonde’s were surprised by the sudden fearful actions of the teen.  
  
“I-I don’t want t-to be here. I-I want to g-go home,” the young man stammered out and his breathing became slightly erratic.   
  
“I understand that you want to go home, dear, but you need to let the doctors clear you for release,” the nurse said taking a tentative step toward the younger man.  
  
“I feel fine. I don’t need any doctors,” the cornflower blonde said as his eyes held a trace of panic.  
  
“The fear and panic you are feeling now is natural after a sexual assault. I’m sorry I touched you without permission. Will you please come back to your room?” the petite man asked offering a hand to the scared teen.  
  
“No,” Alfred took another step away from the other man. “No doctors. No cops. I just want to go home,”  
  
“All right,” the male nurse said with a defeated sigh and dropped his hand. “Let me get the discharge papers and we can let you leave against medical advisory,”  
  
The cerulean eyed teen gave a curt nod in consent. The smaller blonde turned away to fetch the needed paperwork leaving the other two alone in awkward silence.  
  
Several moments passed before the stranger cleared his throat to gain the teen’s attention.  
  
“If you would like I could give you a ride to your home,” the sandy blonde offered casting his green eyes sideways nervously. Alfred eyed him warily for a moment before responding.  
  
“Thanks, dude. I would appreciate that,”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hyperbole, Batman! You guys are SO FREAKING AWESOME!!!! Here I thought no one was going to read this fic and what happens? My phone has not stopped buzzing from the amount of e-mails alerts I've gotten! So that totally made me feel like a tool for taking so long to post the next chapter. I have excuses but won't bore you. Enjoy! Kudos and comments feed my soul. I own just the plot.

“Take a right at the light and it will be the third house on the left,” the teen instructed as Arthur brought his forest green Mini-Cooper to a stop at the aforementioned traffic light. After having left the hospital the pair had made their way from the hustle and bustle of the city to its suburbs. Tall imposing buildings had given way to quaint little neighborhoods.

They had spent the entire trip drifting along in awkward silence and it was driving the Englishman insane. He really shouldn’t care. As soon as he dropped this young man off at his home that would be the last he ever saw of him. Yet that fact bothered the blonde a lot more than he had any right too.

When the light changed he maneuvered his little car into a comfortable looking neighborhood and they soon were pulling into the drive of a modest split level home. In the dimming light of evening Arthur could see the home had a fresh coat of pale blue paint with white shutters also freshly painted. The lawn was well maintained and decorated with silly little animal lawn ornaments.

The entire appearance of the house brought forth the image of a house full of love. A good family lived here but Arthur couldn’t help noticing his companion tense as they came to a stop in the drive. Why did the young man next to him seem so tense? Was the outward appearance of this home just a facade for inner horrors? Was this where he was assaulted?

The veridian eyed man just added those questions to the ever growing list he had regarding the mysterious man next to him and apprehension twisted his stomach.

“Well...Thanks for the lift dude,” the ash blonde said as he cautiously unfastened his seat belt and opened the car door.

“It was nothing really,” the Brit replied as he too released his belt and opened the car door.

“What are you doing?” the tan teen asked with wide, worried eyes as the pair exited the vehicle.

“I was going to walk you to the door. It’s the gentlemanly thing to do,” Arthur said casually as if it was the most natural response.

“I’m not a chick. I can get to the door on my own,” the azure eyed man said indignantly and a pout graced his face.

“I’m sure you can, but I would feel better if I made sure you were okay once you have left my care,” the sandy blonde said as he shut the car door and started to make his way toward the house.

“No, dude, wait,” the blonde teen said with panic in his voice causing the Englishman to pause in his trek. He turned questioning eyes on the younger man.

“Yes?”

“Look, man, I really appreciate all your help, but we’re good okay. Please stay with the car and let me go up to the house,” the younger man warily rubbed at the back of his neck and his blue eyes were cast downward guiltily.

“This isn’t your home, is it?” Arthur asked turning to face the teen and crossing his arms over his chest. He didn’t appreciate being lied too.

“It sort of is. I’ve been staying with my friend Ivan. Just stay here and let me go talk to him,”

Before Arthur could protest the younger man was dashing up to the house. With a tired sigh the Brit leaned against the hood of his car and watched the younger man make his way to the homes front door.

* * *

 

Alfred knocked on the beige door of his friend’s house and bounced on the balls of his feet anxiously. Man he really wanted a shower and to crawl into a bed so he could escape reality if only for a little while.

Moments later the door opened and a young man who was slightly taller than the American teen with pale blonde hair filled the frame.

“Fredka! Where have you been? What has happened to you?” the larger teen asked as his large hands clasped his friend’s shoulders and he anxiously examined his injured face. His violet eyes were a swirling tornado of emotion.

“Dude, Ivan relax. It’s nothing. Just let me come inside and I’ll explain,” the blue eyed teen said shrugging off his friend’s hands and moving to enter the house. He came up short when Ivan stepped into his path.

“That would...not be a good idea,” the silvery blonde trailed off casting his eyes to the ground and shifting uncomfortably.

“Why? What’s up, man?” Alfred asked looking questioningly at his friend with a small edge of worry to his voice.

“Katyusha doesn’t want you living here anymore,” Ivan said apologetically his purple eyes meeting his friend’s blue ones briefly before lowering again.

“What?” the wheat haired blonde queried with a nervous laugh. “Kat loves me she wouldn’t kick me out,”

“She is, Fredka,” the larger man said sullenly and leaned his large build on the door frame. “Men came here the other night while Sadiq and I were out. They were looking for you,”

Alfred became stone still and stared blankly at his friend before a groan escaped his lips.

“Damn it. Damn that son of a bitch,” the azure eyed teen cursed. He clutched at his hair in frustration and gave a defeated sigh. “Let me pack my stuff and I’ll be...”

Ivan cut his friend off by stepping back into the house and grabbing something from behind the door. When he reappeared he was holding a large brown suitcase. The American watched as his long time friend stepped forward and handed him the suitcase.

“I’m sorry, Fredka,” Ivan said sadly. The blonde teen's stomach twisted into a knot and a remorseful sigh escaped his lips.

“Yeah. Me too,” Alfred said as he took the suitcase. “See you around,”

* * *

 

Arthur had watched the entire exchange with ever growing concern and his apprehension only intensified as the teen now approached him with a suitcase in hand.

“What happened?” the Englishman asked worriedly as he straightened his leaning form and the younger man came to a stop in front of him.

“I apparently overstayed my welcome. Thanks again for all your help. See you later,” the younger blonde said with a bitter smile tugging at his pink lips as he moved to walk past Arthur. The older man’s hand instantly shot out and caught hold of the other man’s wrist.

“Where are you going?” the Englishman asked with wide green eyes. The wheat blonde kept his gaze locked forward and a weary sigh escaped his mouth.

“There’s a motel a mile from here. I was going to get a room for the night,” the blue eyed man said tiredly.

“You just got released from hospital. You shouldn’t be alone. What happens if your injuries worsen?” the sandy blonde asked as his grip on the other’s wrist tightened slightly.

The younger man looked back at Arthur questioningly.

“What would you suggest I do? Stay with you?”

The smaller man was never more thankful that he was facing away from his companion. It helped to conceal the pinkish coloring of his cheeks.

“T-that would be o-one option,” the Brit stammered out taken a bit by surprise by the bluntness of the youngers question. Silence fell between the two men for a long moment before the younger gave an odd chuckle.

“I just don’t get you, dude. Why does this matter to you?” the tan blonde said tugging his wrist free of the other man’s grasp.

Steely viridian eyes turned to lock with azure ones.

“I told you already, git, that I’m worried about you,” Arthur stated crossing his arms over his chest.

A glint of disbelief flashed in the younger man’s sapphire eyes, but was quickly replaced with a more guarded light. He was quiet for a few moments and seemed to be having an internal debate. The Englishman waited patiently and became contemplative himself.

Why was he pushing so hard to stay with this man? He didn’t owe him anything, but there was something about the lad that wouldn’t leave the Brit alone. There was just this overwhelming need to protect him from whatever horrors he had gone through. Damn his aggravating ‘mother hen’ nature.

“All right,” the younger man said drawing Arthur’s attention back to him. “I’ll stay with you, but just for tonight. I’ll figure everything else out tomorrow,”

The tiniest of smiles graced the straw blonde’s lips and he made a small gesture toward his vehicle.

“Well then let’s be off then, shall we?” Arthur said stepping around his companion to climb into the driver’s seat.

“I’m Alfred, by the way. I just realized that we’ve not actually introduced ourselves,” the teen said suddenly pulling the emerald eyed man up short. The Englishman’s cheeks tinted a pale pink in embarrassment of his lack of manners.

“Um...Yes, terribly sorry about that. I’m Arthur. Arthur Kirkland. Pleasure to make your acquaintance,” the sage green eyed man said clearing his throat and extending his hand. Alfred quickly accepted the pre-offered appendage and gave it  a firm shake.

“Nice to meet you too, Arthur,”

* * *

 

Alfred gave an appreciative whistle as the little Mini-Cooper came to a stop in front of a modest white townhouse in the middle class part of the city.

"This is a nice place you got here,  Artie," the teen said not noticing how his companion cringed at the nickname as they both exited the vehicle.

"It's Arthur and thank you. Now come along. It's getting late and I have work I need to finish for tomorrow, " Arthur said moving quickly toward his green front door with the younger man hot on his heels.

“What is it that you do?” the cerulean eyed blonde asked curiously as he waited slightly behind the smaller male on the stoop of the townhouse.

“I am a teacher,” the Englishman responded as he located the key to his door and inserted it in the lock. He quickly unlocked the door and pushed it in before entering. Alfred quickly followed behind his host and took in his surroundings.

The front door opened into the living room. The walls had been painted a gentle graham cracker color and the floors were a dark hardwood. The room was sparsely furnished with a single brown wingback armchair and matching loveseat. A dark red area rug lay beneath a cherry wood coffee table and a single end table near the armchair was its companion piece. Large black bookshelves filled to capacity flanked a small entertainment center that housed a moderately sized flat screen television.

At the back of the room was a doorway that most likely led to the kitchen and dining area. To the younger man’s immediate left was a flight of stairs that led to the second floor.

“You can afford a place this nice on a teacher’s salary?” Alfred said off-handedly as he admired his surroundings.

“Hardly,” Arthur scoffed as he removed his brown loafers and set them by the front door. "Up until last week my brother was living here and helped with the expenses,"

"But he doesn't live here now I take it?" the younger man asked as he too removed his shoes.

"Yes, he recently took up with this horrid French woman and has moved into her flat," the veridian eyed man said as he mounted the stairs. A wave of his hand indicated that the teen should follow him. Like an obedient puppy the blonde followed behind the older man.

“Wow, Artie, tell me how you really feel about her,” the American said with a jovial, honest chuckle.

‘I bet he has a beautiful laugh,’ the sandy blonde thought and then mentally slapped himself. Where had that thought come from? That was highly inappropriate.

“So, Alfred, what do you do?” the Englishman asked changing the subject to distract himself from his inner monologue as they reached the upper landing.

“Mostly, go to school, but I do the odd job here and there,” the wheat blonde responded with a shrug of his shoulders. It did not escape the Brit’s attention that the younger man had said ‘job’ with an unnatural amount of disdain. He let it go though as now was not the time to pry too much into his guest’s personal life. They strode a few steps to the second door on their left.

“Here we are,” Arthur said as he grasped the rooms doorknob and pushed open the door. He then strode into the room flipping on the light switch as he moved. “This was my brother’s room, but now I’ve made it a guest room,”

Alfred entered the room and took in the space. Again the walls were graham cracker colored to offset the dark floor. The furniture was sparse consisting of a bed, nightstand, and dresser. All the pieces were a matching dark cherry wood.

Moving quickly the teen walked over to the bed and set his suitcase atop it.

“Thanks again for all that you’ve done dude,” the blue eyed man said turning to face his host with a small smile. “I really appreciate it,”

“It’s nothing really. Any decent person would have done the same,” Arthur said as he felt his cheeks darken slightly and his gaze shifted to look at the floor. He missed the dark look that crossed the younger man’s face when he said ‘decent person’.

Feeling a bit awkward the older man turned and made his way out of the room.

“The bath is next door and my room is across the hall. If you need anything I’ll be downstairs. Good night, Alfred,” the Englishman said as he paused at the door to glance back at his companion.

“Night Artie,” Alfred said with a gentle smile that did not reach his eyes before turning his attention to his suitcase.

The sad light in the younger man’s too blue eyes was tugging at the blonde man’s mind. What had the blonde been through to make him so guarded and sad? Arthur frowned as he made his way toward the staircase. Hopefully work would help him get his mind off the enigma that was Alfred.

* * *

 

“I am most assuredly not a morning person,” Arthur mused aloud groggily as he took a sip of his tea and again looked over his lesson plan. It was the first day of school so that days lesson would mostly consist of going over the syllabus and introductions. Yet he couldn’t concentrate on what he had written down to say. His mind was preoccupied with the image of a certain American.

When he had risen that morning he had realized that Alfred would need someway to get in and out of the house if need be. So the Brit had quietly slipped into his companion’s room and left the spare key with a note on his nightstand.

The Englishman’s breath had hitched against his will when he had glimpsed the sleeping man. His blonde bangs fell freely over his closed eyes and his lips were slightly parted allowing soft snores to escape into the air. When he slept Alfred looked significantly younger than what Arthur thought him to be. He looked so innocent and cute it made the sandy blonde’s heart ache.

The sudden piercing tone of the school bell pulled the teacher from his thoughts as students began streaming into his class. The viridian eyed man was never more thankful for the sudden distraction. His thoughts had been heading down a rather treacherous path.

Rising to his feet the English teacher turned to his whiteboard and grabbed a green marker.

“Arthur?” an all too familiar voice queried and the straw blonde dropped the writing tool he had in his hand. Whipping around surprised emerald eyes instantly locked with confused sapphire.

“Alfred? What are you doing here?” Arthur asked a bit shell shocked.

“Dude, I go to school here,”


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur stared at Alfred with a completely dumbfounded look. He seemed to be completely taken aback by what the younger man had just told him. The Brit opened his mouth to question the American, but was cut off by the shrill tone of the school bell. Viridian eyes sent a glare up toward the loudspeaker box from which the sound emanated before refocusing on the ash blonde.

"We will discuss this later," the sandy blonde said curtly before retrieving his green marker and once again focusing his attention on the whiteboard.

A deep sigh escaped the teen's lips as he turned and trudged to a seat at the back of the class. He plopped down in the chair furthest from the teacher and rested his head on his folded arms being careful to mind his black eye.

This was bad. This was very, very bad. His plan had been to go back to Arthur’s after school, get his bag, and disappear. It had been a perfect plan, but ‘No’ the universe just had it out for him. The older man of course had to be his damn teacher and now he was going to start asking questions. Questions that Alfred was not ready or willing to answer. What was he to do now?

To make matters worse things had not gone well that morning in his hunt for a new temporary residence. Toris couldn’t take him because his cross-dressing boyfriend hated Alfred. Kiku had moved away for college and well that was the teen’s entire list of friends. Man that was sad. He was completely out of viable options. Oh, there were alternatives, but they were ones he would avoid at all costs. Damn he was going to have to break into his emergency savings account.

Another weary sigh found its way out of the blue eyed blonde’s chest when he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He hadn’t looked at the little device since he had plugged it in the night prior after finding it dead in his suitcase.

Glancing up to make sure no one was watching him Alfred slid the mobile from his pocket and unlocked the screen. His eyes widened in surprise at what he found; fifteen missed calls, three voicemails, and forty-one texts. What had made his phone buzz was the newest text message. He tapped the little smiling message icon and the newest message popped up.

**‘Maddie’s sick with worry! Your dumbass had better be in the hospital or dead! Call me! Gil’**

A silent groan blew past the wheat blonde’s lips as he sat up and his head fell back in defeat. Why? Why did the universe have to have it out for him? What had he done to deserve all his right now?

“Am I boring you Mister Jones?” a rather gruff British accent queried from across the room and instantly drew the young man’s attention. He quickly plastered his Hollywood smile onto his face and cocked his head coyly.

“Sorry, teach. I got distracted by that sexy English accent of yours. I’ll try and pay attention now,” Alfred said cheekily and couldn’t help finding the flustered blush of the older man attractive.

“Be sure that you do,” the English teacher said curtly before returning to what he had been saying. The American slid his phone back into his pocket and decided to do as he was told. He would deal with all his problems after class. Besides there were worse things he could have to sit through that did not involve sexy blonde Brits.

* * *

 

As soon as the bell rang to signal the end of class Alfred had bolted like his life depended on it. He had decided that avoiding the situation with Arthur, even momentarily, was the best option at this point. Moving quickly the American teen managed to avoid being swallowed up by the growing crowd of high schoolers. He really hated crowds for the simple fact that it was damn near impossible to avoid being touched. He couldn’t stand being touched if he didn’t initiate the contact.

With long determined strides the wheat blonde made his way to the little courtyard that connected the two multi-level buildings that formed Unity High. The little sanctuary had little to offer. A smallish fountain, two benches, and a sad, scraggly willow tree.

Feeling more relaxed being in the open the teen slowed his walk to an amble and made his way to the fountain. He took a seat on the hard concrete and pulled out his phone. With a flick of his thumb the screen unlocked pulling up his home screen. It was a picture of Alfred with his arm wrapped around a girl who looked almost identical to him. He smiled at the image before tapping the green phone icon.

The screen shifted to a list and the cerulean eyed man scrolled through the names listed. Maddie...Maddie...Gilbert...Maddie...Francis...Ivan...Maddie...Maddie...Maddie...Toris…

The blonde closed the window with an exasperated sigh. He moved on to the text messages and ignored the voicemails. He really didn’t feel like listening to people scream at him. After reading through the first twenty-three messages he closed the window and groaned in aggravation. Seriously, was he not allowed to go off the grid for one freaking day?

Deciding that he could not avoid the inevitable Alfred tapped his contacts icon and dialed Gilbert. The German (Prussian according to the man himself) cop was the American’s best friend. Which was ironic given his line of work. He also happened to be dating the teen’s twin sister. The phone rang twice before an angry accented voice bombarded his eardrum.

“Where the fuck have you been you arseloch? I spent an hour yesterday trying to console your inconsolable sister. She stayed home sick today because of your inconsiderate ass,”

"Well hello to you too, Gil," Alfred said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Cut the bull Al. Why haven't you answered your phone for the last two days?" the angry man asked tersely. Alfred could picture his ruby eyes narrowed in irritation.

"Well the damn thing was dead..."

"Really, Alfred. That's your excuse?" the other man interjected his words laced with disbelief.

"...And I was in a damn hospital,” the teen continued with an irritated lilt to his voice. The line became dead silent for a moment.

“Shit. Seriously? What happened? Maddie is going to lose her shit all over again,” the older man muttered with a tired sigh.

“No, Maddie is not going to lose her shit, because you aren’t going to tell her anything,” the cerulean eyed male stated authoritatively his features becoming steely.

“Al, you can’t keep everything from her forever…”

“Well I can damn well try, Gil. Everything I do is to keep her safe,” Alfred barked frustratedly. He was really regretting making this phone call.

“You’re not the only one who can protect her,” Gilbert shot back his own ire rising.

“But as long as he’s focused on me he won’t go looking for her,” the teen said coldly and a shudder rolled down his spine. The line again went silent before a weary sigh filled the air.

“I’m guessing he is the reason you were in the hospital?” the other man asked as all the fight went out of him.

“Yeah,” the ash blonde responded simply as he too lost the will to argue.

“You okay?” the officer queried with concern in his voice.

“Yup,”

“Want to talk about it?”

“Nope,” the younger man said popping the ‘P’.

“You are such a pain in the ass,” Gilbert huffed and Alfred could picture him rubbing at his temples.

“Takes one to know one,” the azure eyed boy teased. “Look dude, I gotta get to my next class. Tell Mads I’m sorry and I love her,”

“I will. You be careful. Don’t end up on the six o’clock news,” the older man said with a small smile in his voice.

“No promises,” he said and ended the call. He tucked his mobile back into his pocket and leaned his head back to look at the sky. The day was overcast and bleak much like his mood.

‘One problem down,’ he thought tiredly as at that moment the bell rang to signal the start of his next class. ‘Only big ones left to go,’

* * *

 

Alfred slipped his key into the lock of the green door and let himself into the townhouse. Through the course of the day he had come up with a pseudo-plan for dealing with some of his problems. The long and short of it was that he would simply avoid them.

Moving quickly he raced up the stairs to the guest room to retrieve his suitcase. After he left the Englishman’s house he’d find a hotel for the night so he could work out the rest of Operation avoid Arthur.

He opened the room door and his heart nearly stopped in his chest. There sitting on the bed, hands folded in his lap patiently waiting, was the one man he didn’t want to see at the moment.

“Hello, Alfred,” Arthur said in a rather friendly tone while his steely green eyes pinned the younger man where he stood.

“H-hey, Artie. Didn’t expect you home this early,” the tan teen stammered nervously hand still wrapped around the doorknob in a death grip.

“Yes, well my last period is my planning period. Since it is the first day and my lesson plan is already set I thought I would come home to relax,” the smaller man reached to his left and picked up a manila folder. “Maybe do a little light reading,”

The teen eyed the folder quizzically as the straw blonde flipped it open and his green eyes skimmed the contents.

“Alfred Franklin Jones. Seventeen year old senior. Transferred to Unity High a week before the start of the year,” he stated as his brow dipped in irritation. “Care to start explaining?”

‘Shit, how do I get out of this one?’ the tan youth thought as his mind reeled for something and finally decided to go with snarky, defensiveness.

“I told you I went to school, dude,” the tan male shrugged as he released the doorknob and crossed his arms over his chest casually.

“Yes you did, but I assumed you meant college,” an exasperated sigh rang from the older man’s chest as he rose to his feet setting aside the folder.

“Well you know what they say about assuming things,” Alfred teased as he turned a smirk on the other man earning him a rather scathing glower.

“Don’t be cheeky you pretentious child,” the sandy blonde said with bite to his words.

“I’m not a kid! I haven’t been a kid for some time now,” the teen exclaimed his hackles rising as he glared daggers at the older man.

“Under the law you are,” the smaller man countered with an unimpressed look of his own.

“Screw the law! It’s never done anything for me before. Why does any of this matter to you anyway? I’ll be out of your life for the most part when I clear out of here,”  the upset youth shot back a myriad of emotion mixing into every word as he advanced toward the bed to retrieve his bag.

“It matters because you were attacked you insufferable git,” the Englishman said with an irritated sigh and pushed the bag out of the teen’s reach. “We need to contact your parents and…”

“NO!” Alfred shouted effectively cutting off the other man and recoiled as if he had been slapped. Terror gripped his heart and he felt his body begin to quake.

“Alfred?” the straw blonde said softly his viridian eyes full of worry as he took note of the boy’s shaking form. The wheat blonde couldn’t deal with this right now. He didn’t want to answer questions. He didn’t want to think about what happened the other night. He didn’t want to think about him.

“Please, Arthur, please don’t contact him,” the teen pleaded as his body visibly began to shudder more violently and his breath was coming in smaller bursts.

“Alfred,” the green eyed man said with great concern and reached out to place a comforting hand on the tan teen’s arm only to have him recoil like he had been burnt.

“I’m fine. Everything is fine. We don’t need to contact anyone. I’m fine,” Alfred said rapidly his blue eyes distant and unfocused.

‘Just deny it, Al. It never happened. It’s easier to ignore it and pretend everything is okay. Because if not...’ His thoughts trailed off as his hands threaded into his hair and he gripped it viciously.

“No, lad. Everything is not fine. You were ra…”

“NOTHING HAPPENED!” the blonde male shouted screwing his azure eyes shut tightly as the tremors in his body visibly worsened and all fell into an eerie silence.

Hands suddenly cradled either side of the tan youth’s face and he struggled to release himself from the unwanted touch to no avail.

“Alfred, look at me. Look at me!” the smaller man ordered his voice taking a gentle yet authoritative tone. Alfred ceased his struggling and slowly blue eyes slid open to focus on the man in front of him. The ash blonde was taken aback by what appeared to be genuine concern in those green depths.

Their gazes held for a moment longer before Alfred lowered his arms to wrap around himself and his gaze fell to the floor.

“Please just let this go for right now,” the teen begged as a strangled sob escaped his lips and tears slid down his cheeks. “Please, Arthur,”

Without warning Arthur drew the sobbing boy into his arms and Alfred desperately tried to tug away.

“Calm down, lad. I’m not going to hurt you,” the green eyed man said in a calm, soothing tone and rubbed comforting circles into the blonde’s back. The tan youth continued to struggle for several more moments before giving in with a sigh. He had to admit that this kind of touching felt kind of nice. They stayed like that until Alfred had calmed himself and his tears had abated.

“You can let me go now,” the American said softly with a sniffle as he gently pulled away. They stood in awkward silence for sometime both lost in their own thoughts.

“You should stay here,” Arthur said suddenly making the younger man’s eyes shoot up to stare at him.

“What?” the azure eyed boy asked quizzically.

“Well you don’t seem to have anywhere to go,” the older man said a bit anxiously and eyed the teen. “Well at least willingly. It’s just logical for you to stay here where you are safe,”

Alfred didn’t know how to take Arthur’s words. A small part of him really wanted to believe that the sandy blonde truly was only concerned for him, but the much bigger mistrustful part of him quickly killed that hope. No one ever helped anyone else without expecting something in return. That fact had been proven to him so many times it had long ago stopped being funny. However, he really needed someplace to stay.

He looked into the Englishman’s gorgeous emerald eyes and made his decision. Jeez he was such a freaking masochist.

“Thanks, Artie. That would be so awesome of you,”


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a full three weeks since Arthur had found himself living with Alfred and things had been going well thus far. Things were splendid actually as the Brit had quickly realized he rather enjoyed having another person in his home. Sure Alfred could be a bit much at times, but the lad was growing on the stodgy Englishman. Not that he would ever admit that out loud.

Oh, he realized that he was taking a big risk by letting the teen stay in his home. He knew that if people were to learn that a high school teacher was living with his underage student there would be dire consequences and scandal. Losing his job would be the least of his worries at that point.

Yet, there was just something in the sandy blonde that felt it was all worth it. After seeing the teen in that state of sheer terror all those nights ago Arthur found he was more determined than ever to unravel the mystery that was Alfred Jones.

Which is why he now found himself parked across the street from a rather low end motel with his sharp green eyes fixed on the American boy's back as he entered the motel lobby with a small black duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

When the blue eyed male had agreed to live with the older man he had insisted that he would not be a mooch and should pay some sort of rent. The straw blonde had assured his new housemate that that was not necessary, but the younger man was dead set on paying.

The Brit had agreed to take some paltry amount of money to appease the wheat blonde in the end. He knew that the monetary expectations of a high schooler with a part time job were ridiculously low. So one could imagine his shock and awe the next day when he was handed three times the amount they had agreed on.

Completely taken aback by the amount of money he held Arthur had asked where it had all come from. Alfred merely shrugged and stated he had some cash stashed away as well as having been paid that day. The pale man was suspicious of this rather casual statement and pressing further questioned where it was the boy was employed. Again, there was a shrug with a simple answer of the teen working nights at a motel downtown. This had explained where the boy had gone off to the few nights that Arthur had come home to an empty house, but not the odd amount of money he possessed.

The Englishman had let the matter drop at that point and added yet another thing to his kilometer long list of ‘Alfred Jones Oddities’. As the days wore on though all these questions and odd behaviors were slowly starting to eat away at the viridian eyed man until he thought he would go completely mad. So for the sake of his own well being he had decided to follow the young man to his supposed place of employ.

As he sat watching the boy converse jovially with the desk clerk he couldn’t help feeling rather foolish. He really should have more faith in the boy. Maybe he was just over reacting to the whole situation? Minimum wage had gone up quite a bit since his day.

With an exasperated sigh at his own actions Arthur reached out toward his ignition with the intent of going home, but paused when he saw Alfred leave the lobby.  His prominent brow scrunched in confusion as he watched the tan teen walk casually to one of the room doors. He became even more confounded when the boy then unlocked the door and entered the room.

What in the world was going on here? Why would Alfred be going into one of the rooms? Was he a handy man? That sort of made sense, but then why didn’t he carry any tools with him? The bag he carried was all wrong for any kind of repair work. It couldn’t be holding a uniform. This place was too low end for that sort of thing and besides the lad could have just changed at home. So what was he doing?

The straw blonde watched the door intently expecting the American to exit at any moment, but when twenty minutes had passed with no sign of the teen he became anxious. The Brit was so fixated on the motel room he had failed to notice as a non-descript blue sedan pulled into the motel parking lot.

A middle-aged balding man climbed out of the vehicle and adjusted the collar of his trench coat in an attempt to hide his face. He was of average height but carried a few extra pounds around his middle. He quickly scanned the parking lot before walking over to the room door that Alfred had disappeared behind some time ago.

By this point Arthur couldn’t help noticing the new arrival. He watched with intrigue as the man hesitated at the door before knocking. A few moments passed before the door slowly opened and the Englishman was not prepared for what appeared in the doorway.

The tan teen casually leaned on the doorframe wearing an open brown leather vest with black fur lining the neck and skin tight tan leather pants that were tucked into black boots. His tan skin glistened in the florescent lighting as he looked the older man over seductively before speaking. The balding man startled slightly before replying. The blue eyed boy turned on his megawatt smile and raising one hand made a ‘come hither’ signal by curling his first finger several times. The pair then disappeared into the motel room.

The straw blonde sat completely dumbstruck by what he had just seen. His mind had completely shut down and he stared off into space.

Suddenly, so many things started to make sense. The inappropriate behaviour, the sneaking around, and secrecy. As well as the large amounts of money. It all made sense now. Alfred was a prostitute. The boy sold his body for others pleasure, but why? Why did he do this? There were safer, not to mention legal, ways for him to have money. It couldn’t be about sex. The American was exceptionally attractive and could have his pick of partners. Besides the boy was so adverse to anyone touching without his consent he’d risk his own safety to avoid it. So why would he put himself in a position where that is all that was done to him?  

Yet, again, Arthur found he had more questions than answers and he had hit his breaking point. Without any forethought the viridian eyed man threw open the door of his car and climbed out. He slammed the door shut harshly and then aggressively stalked toward the motel. He was going to get some answers and he was going to get them now.

* * *

 

Alfred wanted to be sick. He could feel the bile burning the back of his throat, but he managed to swallow it back while keeping up his facade. He hated this. He hated the lying. He hated that this disgusting man was going to be touching him. Running his filthy hands all over his body like he owned him. No matter how long he did this it always bothered and upset him. He swallowed down more bile before smiling coquettishly at his client and led him over to the motel bed.

“This yer first time?” the tan teen drawled in a southern accent he had perfected over the years.

“No,” the man said curtly as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a thick bundle of cash. He tossed the money on the end of the bed before removing his coat.

“Aw, guess that means I ain’t special,” the American pouted cutely as he picked up the money quickly counting it before sliding it into his back pocket.

“Look can we skip all the little games and just get to it? I need to get home before my wife gets suspicious,” the balding male said as he began to undo his belt.

Now the ash blonde was sure he was going to vomit.

 _‘Sure thing you cheating piece of shit scumbag,’_ Alfred thought bitterly as he reached up to remove his vest.

“Whatever you want darlin. Yer the boss,” the azure eyed male said sweetly and winked at the other man as he let the vest fall to the floor. He suppressed a shudder of revulsion as the other man’s eyes roved over his bare chest.

“Damn right,” the client said reaching out to grab hold of the younger man. Panic surged in the teen and he quickly moved back out of the other man’s reach.

“Impatient aren’t we?” the wheat blonde teased batting his eyelashes and smiled to seem coy rather than fearful. “At least let me get my pants off first,”

The balding man glowered, but sat on the end of the bed to watch as the tan male slowly began to remove what little was left of  his attire. Alfred toed off each boot in turn as he slid his large hands teasingly along his hipbones to the button of his low rise leather pants. He undid the button and slowly pulled down the zipper exposing more of his taut, bare stomach. He had long ago found that his clients hated body hair.

Once his fly was open the younger male slid his thumbs back along his hips and hooked them into the waistband before pulling them downward in an excruciatingly sluggish manner. The supple leather easily peeled away from his skin since he had slicked himself up with baby oil before putting them on. He pulled the pants over each foot completely removing the garment before straightening his form.

He smiled sultrily at his client as he stood there in nothing but a black thong. The older man's eyes roved his body hungrily.

“Like what ya see?” the tan boy asked huskily striking a sexy pose.

“Very,” the pudgy man said as he leaned back slightly onto the mattress. “Now why don’t you come over here and put that pretty mouth of yours to good use,”

 _‘Okay, I am seriously going to puke. This guy is so gross,’_ the wheat blonde thought as he teasingly sashayed toward the other man. Just as the teenager was about to get on his knees between his clients legs there was a rather aggressive knock at the room door. Alfred looked at the door curiously before sauntering towards it.

“You didn’t invite a friend did you?” the azure eyed man teased as he grabbed the doorknob and pulled the door open. “Because that costs doub…”

The words died on the boy’s lips as he saw who was standing on the other side of the door.

“Evening, lad. Care if I come in?” Arthur asked casually as his impressive brow furrowed in a rather intense glower and he pushed past the younger man. Alfred stood dumbly rooted in place as his azure eyes trailed after the smaller man.

“The Hell is going on here? Who they Hell are you?” the overweight client questioned as he hurriedly rose to his feet and refastened his belt. The straw blonde strode determinedly toward the balding man and grabbed a fist full of his shirt front.

“Listen you, wanker. You are going to get the Hell out of this room and never contact this young man again. Have I made myself clear?” the Brit growled in the most vicious, threatening tone he could manage and his emerald eyes burned with barely controlled rage.

“What are you his pimp? You pissed because he cut out the middle man?” the other man sneered as he broke the Englishman’s hold on his shirt. As he straightened his shirt front he failed to notice the right hook the teacher aimed at his jaw. Arthur’s knuckles collided with the man’s jaw in a resounding smack and sent him sailing back onto the bed.

Again the lean blonde grabbed the man’s shirt and jerked him up so they were nose to nose.

“Get. The. Fuck. Out,” he fumed through clenched teeth before releasing the man and massaging his bruised knuckles. The pudgy man quickly scrambled off the bed. He took his money from Alfred’s pants and grabbed his coat before making a hasty exit.

The silence that followed the bald man’s departure was eerily heavy and thick with unspoken emotions. Neither man dared to look at the other and Alfred couldn’t stand it.

“Arthur…”

“Get dressed. We’re going home,” Arthur stated in a way that left no room for argument. The ash blonde opened his mouth to protest, but snapped it shut again. With a defeated sigh he gathered his clothing and made his way into the small motel bathroom closing the door behind him.

He had left his duffel bag in the little room and quickly deposited his working clothes next to the bag. He quickly pulled out pair of loose jeans, a t-shirt, and sneakers to dress in before stuffing everything else back into the bag. As he slung the tote over his shoulder to leave he happened to catch a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

Without his glasses his image was blurry, but in his mind’s eye he could see the broken look in his eyes. He was so tired of all this, but what could he do? This was all he knew. It was all he was worth and now Arthur knew that too.

The cerulean eyed boy was taken a bit by surprise by that random thread of thought. When had he started caring what the grumpy English teacher thought of him anyway? He never cared what others thought of him. Yet, as he continued to think of how this whole situation was going to play out he couldn’t help the funny ache that filled his chest.

Would Arthur be disgusted? Would he throw the American out on his ass? Would he be like the others and use the teen for his own enjoyment? Would he be like that disgusting man he had thrown out only moments earlier?

 _‘Maybe he’s different? Maybe I won’t get hurt this time? Maybe this time there is a happy ending?’_ a tiny voice added to the inner monologue, but was quickly snuffed out. He hated that somewhere way down deep inside him he still foolishly clung to hope that one day he would escape all this.

“Life isn’t like ‘Pretty Woman’,” he muttered aloud as he glared at his reflection. “Some millionaire isn’t going to ride up in a limo, confess his undying love, and take me away. There are no happy endings for people like me. Grow the fuck up, Al,”

With that he grabbed hold of the bathroom knob and threw the door open aggressively.

 _‘Might as well face the music,’_ he thought bitterly as he strode out to his fate.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey darlins! Happy 2015! Okay, I'm going to go ahead and say I am really disappointed in this chapter. It wasn't the soul baring, love fest I wanted. Also I freakin give up. This damn thing has taken on a life of it's own. No matter what I do I just can't get things to go the way I want them to. So we're just going to roll with it. I hope you will stick with me to the end. Now on to the story.
> 
> I own nothing but this crazy plot.

The car ride back to Arthur’s townhouse was the most tense and awkward situation the teen had ever found himself in. The silence was so heavy it felt like he was being crushed. Apprehension filled his chest to bursting as he watched the world speed by through the passenger window of the Mini-Cooper.

He hated this feeling of fear from the unknown. He hated not being in control. So much of his life had been out of his control until recently and now that he had a little bit of a say in his own life he didn’t want to relinquish it.

Soon enough the little green car pulled up in front of the house and came to a stop. The engine had barely shut off before the older man climbed out of the vehicle and slammed the door harshly. Alfred had no time to react before the smaller blonde was at his door and yanked it open.

The tan boy wordlessly climbed out of the car at the Englishman’s silent command. Again, the little car was a abused by having its door slammed. The pair made their way to and up the front steps before pausing to open the door. As they entered lights came on, bags were set aside, and shoes were removed.

The American couldn’t bare the silence anymore. He knew Arthur was upset but this silent treatment was tortuous. Being screamed at, cursed at, even being hit were all things he understood and could handle. Silence. Silence was new to him and it absolutely terrified him.

“Arthur…” the wheat blonde started but was cut off by the teacher raising his hand in a halting motion.

“How long?” Arthur asked simply as his eyes locked onto the younger man’s own and effectively pinning him in place.

“How long?” the teen parroted as his brow creased in confusion.

“How long have you been selling your body?” the straw blonde pressed with an exasperated eye roll. The American boy had been expecting that question, but that did not mean he was ready or willing to answer it. He didn’t want the Brit to see just how disgusting and worthless he truly was. So he merely stood there in silence with his eyes cast downward.

The seconds ticked by and it quickly became apparent to the green eyed man that he would not be getting the answers he was seeking. He was beyond livid at this point, but he was not really in the mood for a fight.

“Go to your room, Alfred,” Arthur said tiredly and started to walk toward the kitchen. After some tea and maybe a good nights sleep they could try again with clearer heads.

Meanwhile, Alfred felt like he had been slapped in the face. Did the older man seriously just tell him to go to his room? As if he were some errant ten year old? Anger welled up in his chest. He was not a damn child.

“The Hell I’m ‘going to my room’,” he stated sarcastically as he made air quotes with his fingers. “I’m not a child and you can’t tell me what to do,”

The sandy blonde paused in his trek and turned slowly to face the younger man.

“When you stop acting like a child then I will stop treating you like one. Until then while you are living in my home you will do as I ask,” he said cooley before turning toward his previous destination.

“Then I’ll leave,” Alfred countered and to give emphasis to his words turned to mount the stairs taking them two at a time. Arthur’s eyes widened anxiously and he quickly followed behind the younger male.

“And where would you go? To one of those...perverts? No, I won’t allow it,” the Englishman stated forcefully as he followed the blue eyed boy up the staircase.

As he reached the second floor landing the wheat blonde looked back at the other blonde in confusion. What was with this guy? Who the Hell did he think he was telling him what he could and could not do? He didn’t freaking own him.

On that thought a light clicked on in the boy’s head and things suddenly made sense. He should have known no good deed was ever done without the expectation of some kind of payment. That was why the Brit hadn’t wanted his money. No, he’d had his eyes set on another means of payment. The tan youth could have laughed at his own stupidity. That was all anyone ever wanted out of him.

Turning to face the other man, who had now joined him on the landing, Alfred put on his best sheepish look and cast his eyes downward submissively while his arms loosely wrapped around his chest to complete the look.

“I’m sorry, Artie,” the azure eyed teen said softly as he watched the Englishman through his eyelashes once they both were facing each other on the landing. “You’ve been so kind to me and I’ve been so ungrateful,”

The sudden shift in the American’s entire demeanor gave Arthur reason to pause as he eyed the younger questioningly.

“It’s quite all right, lad,” the sandy blonde said cautiously as the boy’s arms fell to his sides and he took a step forward.

“But you deserve some form of thanks for everything you’ve done for me,” the ash blonde said silkily as he came to a stop just in front of the teacher and sank down on to his knees.

Viridian eyes widened in surprise as Alfred now knelt before him and placed his tan hands on Arthur’s slender hips.

“What the bloody Hell do you think you’re doing, Alfred?” the Brit asked dumbly as those hands slid forward to clasp the buckle of his belt.

“Showing you my appreciation,” Alfred cooed as he looked up at the other male with a flutter of his long eyelashes and coquettish smile.

The gears in Arthur’s head slowly clicked into place and realization hit him like a prize-fighter’s punch.

“Alfred, stop,” the peridot eyed man said placing his hand’s on the boys shoulders and tried to push him away gently.

“But isn’t this what you wanted, Artie?” the cobalt eyed boy asked his voice a mix of confusion and teasing as he paused in his manipulation of the other’s belt.

“No! Now get off me you twat,” the Englishman said a bit harshly and pushed the kneeling man with more force.

Unfortunately, Arthur, in his haste to remove the other from his person, put too much strength behind his movements and sent the teenager sailing backwards. The yelp that emitted from Alfred was more out of surprise than pain as his back met with the hardwood floor.

Propping himself up on his elbows the now prone boy glared up at his assailant.

“What the Hell man?!”

“Alfred, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to be that forceful,” Arthur apologized as he stood frozen in place upset with himself for possibly harming the boy.

“Geez, I was just giving you what you wanted. You didn’t have to freak out,” the wheat blonde grumbled as he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

“What I...You think I want you to...Why in the world would you think I want that from you?” the straw blonde queried completely baffled by the younger male.

Cerulean eyes softened from angry to confused as they remained focused on the older man before they shifted downward.

“That’s all anyone ever wants from me,” Alfred said in a rather soft, dejected voice as all the fight went out of him and he drew his knees up to his chest while his arms wound around his legs.

“I don’t want that from you,” Arthur said gently as he sank to one knee to be more eye level the the teen.

“But why? I just don’t get you?” the American boy questioned as he carded his right hand into his hair and gripped it harshly.

The Englishman felt his heart clench painfully. It absolutely broke his heart to see this boy so lost and broken. He unconsciously reached out to place a comforting hand on the younger man’s knee. Unfortunately, his well meaning gesture had the opposite effect and sent the tan boy scrambling backward with panic in his too blue eyes. The teacher sighed heavily and retracted his hand.

“Alfred as much as I shouldn’t I have come to care about you…”

“Why?” the ash blonde interjected as he again curled in on himself protectively. “Why do you care about some worthless teen prostitute you barely know?”

The amount of self loathing and disgust that Alfred put into this statement had the straw blonde seeing red. Rage at who or whatever had made this boy see himself in such a harsh, unforgiving way seethed under his skin. He swore that if he ever managed to unravel the mystery of Alfred Jones he would make the villains of his past pay for their crimes.

“Alfred,” Arthur said as he cautiously moved toward the other man. “You are not worthless. You are far from it and you are definitely more than what someone is willing to pay for you…”

Alfred shot to his feet so quickly it made the other man reel back in surprise. He didn’t want to listen to the Brit’s pretty, false words. He didn’t want to feed that part of himself that clung so desperately to hope. He knew the ugly truth.

“I’m going to bed. I’ll see you in the morning, Artie,” the teen heard himself say, but the words sounded so hollow and empty. As if they had come from some automaton and not a living, breathing person.

Moving quickly to not allow Arthur time to protest the American moved down the hall into his room. He closed the door firmly behind him and clicked the lock into place. He drew a deep, calming breath into his lungs and leaned tiredly back against the cool wood of the door.

He just couldn't understand. What the Hell did he want from him? Why did Arthur say those things?

 _‘Because he cares,’_ the little voice of hope chirped merrily making the teen cringe.

There was no way that could be true. No one could actually care for someone as disgusting and broken as him. The only person who truly cared about Alfred was Madeline and she didn’t know about his ‘job’.

No, the Englishman must have said those things as part of whatever twisted mind game he was playing with the blue eyed boy.

 _‘But what if he REALLY does care?’_ the little voice again chimed in.

“Shut up, you,” Alfred growled irritably as he pushed off of the door and began to strip off all of his clothing and deposited it into the nearly full wicker hamper near the door. At that moment he wanted nothing more than to get in bed and slip into the sweet oblivion of sleep to escape the reality of his life.

Snatching his favorite American flag pajama pants up from the floor, where he had left them that morning, he pulled the comfortable material onto his naked frame before climbing into bed. Snuggling into the plush pillows and warm comforter he closed his eyes as he waited for sleep to whisk him away.

* * *

 

_‘Bad boyz...Bad boyz watcha gonna do...Watcha gonna do when they come for you...Bad boyz...Bad boyz…”_

A deep, irritated groan emitted from Alfred as he was rudely drug from sleeps gracious arms by the ‘Cops’ theme song sounding from his phone.

“I’m going to strangle him,” the wheat blonde growled into his pillow as he blindly pawed for the offending device on his nightstand. Feeling the the familiar rectangular shape of his smartphone the boy lifted the device and swiped his thumb to the right on his touch screen before bringing the device to his ear.

“This had better be damn important, Gil,” the tan teen grumbled sleepily into the phone after pulling his face out of his pillow.

“Alfred is that anyway to answer the phone? Oh, and I love how you pick up if it’s Gil. Maple forbid you ever pick up when I call,” a very feminine, non-German accented voice trilled crossly in his ear making the blue eyed male cringe sheepishly.

“H-hey, Mads,” Alfred stammered now fully awake as he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

“Don’t you ‘Hey, Mads’ me you hoser. I haven’t seen or heard from you in weeks except for the occasional text. What you can’t give me a simple call?” the lemon blonde scolded testily. Alfred could just see her standing there violet eyes narrowed angrily and hip cocked out with a fist planted firmly on it. Maddie was the most quiet, demure girl one would ever meet, but when pissed off she became a raging Kodiak bear.

“I’m sorry, Maddie. Between school and work I have been hella freakin busy,” the cerulean eyed male half lied and a pang of guilt squeezed his heart.

“Don’t lie to me, Alfie. Gil already told me,” Maddie snapped making her brother jump.

“He told you what?” Alfred queried as a mix of dread and anger twisted in his stomach.

‘I swear if that asshole told her anything I’m going to kill him,’ the ash blonde thought as he anxiously waited for his sister’s response.

“How you are living with your new boyfriend,” the wavy haired blonde said her voice laced with excitement and irritation.

'All right I'm definitely going to kill him,' the American teen thought as an aggravated, slightly angry sigh escaped his lips.

“I really didn’t want him to tell you about that,”

“And why not?” the amethyst eyed girl asked indignantly.

“Well we haven’t been together that long and the move was kind of sudden. I just didn’t want you to worry and fuss over this in case things went all pear shaped,” the lie rolled so easily from his lips it made him sick.

“Alfie, I’m your sister. Your twin sister. It’s my job to worry and fuss when you do something crazy,” Madeline said with an irritated sigh and Alfred couldn’t help chuckling as he imagined her ‘mom face’.

“All right, Maddie. Sorry for being an idiot,” the azure eyed male said with a small fond smile.

“You are forgiven. So I’ll see you and your new beau tonight at six,” the lemon blonde said cheerily.

“Yeah. Wait? What?” Alfred sputtered completely taken off guard.

“You’re coming over for dinner and don’t you dare try to duck out on me. If you do I’ll have Gerhard use his fancy police computer to track your sorry ass down and then I’ll show you the business end of my hockey stick. Okay? I love you. See you tonight,” with that the line went dead and the teen was left staring at his phone completely dumbfounded.

“What the freaking Hell just happened?” he muttered as he rose from his bed while thinking about how he was going to explain this all to Arthur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know Alfred seems crazy bipolar, but there is a reason behind that which we will get to (hopefully) next chapter. I also know Arthur keeps backing down, but he just doesn't want to make things worse. Don't worry. He doesn't put up with that too much longer (hopefully). Plus, hey we get to meet Maddie and some more Gil! It's always fun to have your "boyfriend" meet your family. All right, see you next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SO SO SO SORRY that I haven't updated in like a month! Seriously, what kind of crappy author am I? I have plenty of excuses, but y'all don't want to hear them. Hopefully, I can start doing bi-weekly up dates between this and 'Rescuing Dragons'. So without further a do...I hope this slightly longer chapter makes up for things.
> 
> I own just this crazy ass plot.

Arthur didn’t know what to expect the next morning when Alfred came down for breakfast. After the previous nights events he was walking on eggshells. He still wanted answers and he’d be damned if he was going to let the boy continue working his ‘job’. Yet, he didn’t want to do anything that would drive the boy away. He’d never forgive himself if the teen left due to his careless behavior and ended up living with one of those perverts.

So when the American entered the kitchen the Brit merely sipped at his tea quietly and let the lad take the lead.

“Hey,” the blue eyed boy said with a yawn as he made his way to one of the kitchen cabinets and pulled out a box of cereal.

“Good morning,” the sandy blonde responded evenly as he watched his companion prepare his food before walking over to the small dining table. The tan youth took his seat and dug right into his meal.

They fell into a slightly awkward silence at this point as they each partook of their morning beverage and food.

This gave the Englishman time to observe the younger man over the rim of his cup. The wheat blonde seemed anxious and distracted. Typically the boy would have inhaled his cereal, but now he was eating each bite thoughtfully. His cerulean eyes focused intently in his bowl as if it held all the answers of the universe.

Arthur couldn’t help wondering what was on the boy’s mind. Was he thinking about last night? Was he thinking about leaving? Was he considering opening up? Was he finally going unravel the mystery of Alfred Jones?

The green eyed man wanted to scream as these thoughts tumbled around in his mind, but , thankfully, just as he was about to lose his mind the boy spoke.

“Hey, Arthur,”

“Yes, Alfred?” the Englishman responded and turned his full attention on the lad. The tan teen shifted uncomfortably in his seat and looked anywhere but at Arthur.

“So I have a favor to ask,” he said nervously and toyed with his hands.

“I’ll be happy to help as long as it’s within reason,” the straw blonde said with a small smile.

"I got a call from my sister this morning and she wants me to come over for dinner,"

“I didn’t know you had a sister,” the viridian eyed teacher interjected and arched a brow inquisitively.

“Yeah, Maddie. She’s my older, twin sister. She’s a total sweetheart unless you piss her off. Then she’s a bear,” Alfred said affectionately as his eyes met Arthur’s for the first time that morning. The sparkle in the younger man’s eyes when he spoke of his sibling brought a small smile to the older man’s lips. It was nice to learn that there was something positive in the boy’s life.

“Well, she sounds darling. I hope you have a pleasant visit,” Arthur responded brightly.

“Yeah, this is where I need the favor,” the Brit looked questioningly at the teen. “See Mads kinda, maybe, sort of wants you to come to dinner too,”

“Well I have no problem with that,” the green eyed blonde said simply with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

“She wants you to come because she thinks you’re my...boyfriend,” Alfred said and shot his breakfast partner a sheepish look.

Emerald eyes widened incredulously before narrowing irritably.

“And where did she get an idea like that?” the Englishman queried as his arms came up to cross over his chest.

"Because that's what her boyfriend told her,"

"And why would he tell her such a thing?"

"Because I asked him to make up something to tell her for why I was living with you," the blonde teen explained as his cheeks took on a pale rosy tinge.

Arthur gave a weary sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. This boy was going to be the death of him.

"So if I understand you correctly, you want me to pretend to be your boyfriend to perpetuate the lie your sister’s boyfriend told her?”

“Yeah, pretty much,” Alfred said as his blue eyes focused intently on the man sitting across from him. Several minutes of silence passed before the older blonde gave out an exasperated huff.

“All right,” he said and pushed up to his feet. The ash blonde blinked at him owlishly.

“Really?! Just like that?” the boy asked disbelievingly as he watched the other carry his cup to the sink.

“Yes, really,” the green eyed man said and rolled his eyes as he deposited his dishes in the sink.

“Dude, Artie, thank you so much man. I owe you one," the tan teen exclaimed happily while jumping to his feet and stepping toward the other to embrace him before catching himself. He pulled back shyly and put his hands in his pockets.

“Think nothing of it, lad,” Arthur said with a friendly smile as he turned to face his companion having missed the younger’s earlier actions.

“Right,” Alfred said with a small smile. “So dinner is at six and Mads lives across town. We’ll probably wanna leave around five to get to her place,”

“Sounds good. I have some work to do and I know you have some Shakespeare you need to be reading,” the Brit said sternly, but his eyes held a teasing glint.

“Yeah, yeah,” the American said with a roll of his eyes as he turned to leave the kitchen.

The straw blonde couldn’t help the grin that turned up his lips as he watched the boy leave. Today had presented a rather fortuitous opportunity for him. Maybe if he met this sister of Alfred’s he could finally start getting some answers.

* * *

 

At 6:03 PM Arthur found himself pulling his Mini-Cooper up to the curb in front of a rather nice townhouse on the other side of town. The all brick exterior was weathered and homey looking with ivy climbing up to reach the windows of the first floor. The front door was a cheery red that shone brightly in the last rays of the setting sun.

“This is a rather nice home. Does the rest of your family live here?” the older man asked as his eyes shifted from observing the house to settle on the man sitting beside him.

“No,” Alfred said with a small grimace. “This is Maddie’s boyfriend's place,”

Before the Brit had time to respond the wheat blonde had opened the car door and climbed out of the vehicle.

“Wait for me, you git,” the sandy blonde called after his companion his brow furrowed in anger as he too exited the car.

He quickly joined the teen on the sidewalk and gave him a rather scathing glare. The blue eyed boy only smiled in response as they made their way up to the front steps of the house.

"I should probably give you a heads up about a few things before we go in," the tan teen said as he reached out and pressed the doorbell upon reaching the stoop. "First, Maddie has this behemoth of a dog that looks like a small polar bear but don't worry he is friendly,"

Shuffling noises and muffled voices could be heard from within the house as the inhabitants reacted to the sound of the bell.

“Second, my cousin lives here too but I don’t think he’ll be joining us unless it is later on. If he does show up I just want to warn you he can be a bit...much,”

Heavy footfalls grew increasingly louder as they approached the front door.

“Last thing. Maddie’s boyfriend is quite a bit older than her and his appearance is really different. So don’t stare,”

“What do you take me for? A tactless American?” Arthur queried with a teasing lilt to his voice which earned him an unamused glower from his younger companion.

The click of a doorknob turning sounded and the red door flew open revealing its occupant.

“Hey, Gilbert…”

“Beilschmidt?!” the Brit exclaimed in shock cutting off Alfred as his eyebrows shot toward his hairline.

“Kirkland? What the Hell are you doing here? I haven’t seen you since college,” Gilbert asked with a lopsided grin and his ruby eyes shining with surprise and mirth.

“Um...You two know each other?” Alfred questioned as his blue eyes darted between the two other men.

“Unfortunately,” the straw blonde said with a tired sigh and rolled his eyes skyward.

“Aw...Come on Kirky. You know you love the awesome me,” the pale man said with a smirk and ran a hand back through his silvery blonde hair.

“Gil, honey, is that Alfred at the door?” a gentle female voice called out interrupting the three males conversation.

All eyes shifted to focus on the blonde girl who was now approaching them. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail allowing her indigo eyes, set behind thin framed glasses, to be seen clearly. Flour was smudged on her right cheek as well as on her red and white striped apron. The words ‘Got mousse?’ were printed on the breast in the shape of a moose. She was clad in a Toronto Maple leafs jersey and loose blue jeans with polar bear slippers on her feet.

“Ja, Birdie,” the albino man said with an affectionate smile as he stepped back so that the American could be better seen.

“Alfie!” the petite girl cried happily and shot forward embracing her twin.

Arthur stiffened slightly as he waited for Alfred to recoil from the sudden physical contact, but was pleasantly surprised when the teen lovingly returned the embrace. His heart swelled at the endearing sight yet there was a pang of emotion he couldn’t quite place.

“Hey, Maddie. Missed you,” Alfred said as his sister pulled back from their hug.

“Missed you too, you big goofball,” Maddie said giving her twin’s chest a playful punch before turning to Arthur. “And you must be Alfred’s boyfriend,”

“Yes, Arthur Kirkland. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” the Brit said with a warm smile and extended his hand.

“Madeline, but you can call me Maddie,” the amethyst eyed girl said accepting the pre-offered hand and giving it a firm shake.

“Well now that we all have been introduced let’s get off my stoop and eat. Meine kleine maplestrudel made her famous pancakes and I for one can not wait to eat them,” Gilbert said as his arms wound possessively around the petite girl and he placed a kiss upon her crimson cheek.

“Gillie…” the lemon blonde whined as she half-heartedly tried to escape the larger man’s hold with a small smile.

“All right, Gil, stop molesting my sister and let’s eat. I haven’t had Maddie’s cooking in ages,” the American teen said as he pushed past the couple.

“Oi, git, don’t be rude,” the green eyed blonde called after his companion and looked apologetically toward his hosts.

“Don’t sweat it, Kirkland. My house is your house. Now let’s hurry before he eats it all before we get there,” Gilbert said with a chuckle.

* * *

 

“Madeline, I must say these pancakes are exquisite. You have my compliments,” Arthur said with a satisfied sigh as he set aside his fork after eating six of the light, fluffy pancakes.

“Th-thank you,” Maddie stammered her cheeks pinking up slightly. “And please call me, Maddie. We may be family some day,”

“Whoa there, Mads. Don’t go picking out a bridesmaids dress or anything. Artie and I haven’t been together all that long,” Alfred injected before shoveling the last bite of his eleventh syrup soaked pancake into his mouth.

“A girl can hope. Now come on you and gather up these dishes. You and I are on dish duty,” the wavy haired blonde said as she pushed to her feet and began gathering dishes.

“But Maddie…” the honey blonde whined as he too rose to his feet.

“Now, mister,” the petite girl commanded and the pair trotted into the adjoining kitchen.

Arthur watched the retreating siblings with an amused smile before his attention was drawn to Gilbert, who had also risen to his feet.

“Let’s have a beer,” the albino said as he moved toward the door that led out to the backyard. The Englishman silently rose and followed behind the other man. They exited the house and stepped out onto a well maintained covered deck. The red eyed man made his way over to the built-in grilling bar and reached into the attached mini-fridge.

The sandy blonde had taken a seat in one of the many deck chairs and accepted the beverage when his host joined him. They sat for several moments in total silence as they enjoyed their drinks.

“Kirkland,” Gilbert said drawing the other man’s attention.

“Yes?”

“I’m about to ask you a very important question. The answer you give me will determine if I punch you in the face or not,” the albino said with a steely edge to his voice as his ruby eyes focused threateningly on the smaller man.

“Ask away,” the smaller man responded as his emerald eyes held with the other man’s unwaveringly.

“How did you meet Alfred?”

Arthur was a little surprised by the question, but at the same time he wasn’t. With how evasive Alfred was he could only imagine what the boy had told Gilbert. The viridian eyed man gave a heavy sigh and broke eye contact before responding.

“I found him severely beaten in an alleyway,”

“Scheisse,” Gilbert cursed softly. “So how did he end up living with you?”

“I caught him trying to sneak out of the hospital when I came to check on him,” a small chuckle escaped the teacher’s lips at the memory. “I offered him a ride home, but when we arrived he was turned out,”

“That’s surprising. Ivan and Al have been friends nearly their whole lives. Something must have happened,” the pale man interjected as his brow furrowed in confusion and his gaze trailed away to open space.

“I wouldn’t know. Alfred is a very...private person,” the Englishman said as he struggled to find words that accurately described how secretive the boy was.

“You don’t even know that half of it,” Gilbert said with a scoff before his eyes again focused on his companion. “Or do you?”

If this had been a cartoon a lightbulb would have lit up just above the sandy blonde’s head as he realized that the red eyed man knew about Alfred.

“I guessing that you are referring to the lad’s ‘job’?” the Brit queried making little air quotes around the word job.

“Yeah,” the albino said bitterly as his face morphed into a mask of anger and frustration. His hands curled into tight shaking fists.

“How long has he been..?” Arthur trailed off as part of him didn’t want to know the answer.

“At least since he was fifteen, but Maddie thinks it has been longer than that,” the silver haired man said coolly.

“Madeline knows?” the straw blonde asked only slightly surprised.

“Of course she does. She just pretends not to because that’s what Alfred believes. She loves that idiot so much that she would do anything for him. Can’t tell you how many times I’ve found her after she has made herself sick over worrying about him,” Gilbert said with affection underlining each word and his vermilion eyes softening slightly.

“Why does he do it though?” the teacher pressed trying to suppress his eagerness at finally getting some answers.

“There are lots of reasons,” the red eyed man lifted a hand and started ticking off his fingers. “Protecting Maddie. It’s the only way he knows to make money. He thinks it’s all he’s worth,”

“That’s horrible,” the green eyed male said with disdain.

“Yup and it all stems from one thing,” the pale man said his voice becoming icy cold. “His stepfather,”

Sudden images of a terrified Alfred flew across Arthur’s mind as he recalled the boy’s reaction to his saying they should contact his family. What had this man done to make the teen fear him so? Was this the villain that the English teacher had been seeking out?

“Tell me what you know,” the smaller man said as he felt the beginnings of a righteous fire building in his chest.

“Maddie and Al’s mom married this guy, Carlo, when they were ten. He seemed like a decent guy, but Mads says she never felt comfortable around him. Two years later their mom died from breast cancer leaving Carlo as their guardian. Maddie says that Al changed after their mother’s death. Everyone told her that he just wasn’t coping with the loss well, but she knew it was more than that,” Gilbert elaborated as his own anger seeped into every word.

Fury consumed the Brit’s heart as he absorbed everything he had been told. He wanted to go and beat this man to with in an inch of his life. Yet, he didn’t know if any of this was true. It was all hearsay, suspicions, and assumptions. The man could be completely innocent. The only person who knew the truth was Alfred and he wasn’t exactly willing to talk.

“I have to get him to talk to me,” Arthur said his voice full of determination as he looked toward the house.

“Yeah, good luck with that. If he won’t even talk to Maddie what makes you think he’ll talk to you?” the albino questioned with a scoff before taking a deep swig of his beer.

Cold green eyes turned to focus on the self-proclaimed Prussian.

“Because I won’t give him the option not to,” the Englishman said with a hard edge to his voice. He knew that what he was going to do was reckless. It very well may drive the boy away from him, but this could not go on. Alfred deserved a life better than this. He deserved a life full of smiles and love. When the boy had hugged his sister Arthur had caught a glimpse of the real Alfred that hid under the fractured mask. No matter the outcome he had resolved to save the lad, even if it was from himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STOP! If you have any issue with implied rape, implied child abuse, or implied child molestation DO NOT read this chapter! There is some pretty heavy subject matter here and if that gives you pause go read one of my fluffy one-shots instead. I by no means have any psychological training so everything in this chapter could be way off base for handling anyone with psychological trauma. With that said, if you feel you wish to continue you may do so. Please enjoy and remember this is a work of fiction. Thank you.

“Oh man, that was tiring. I forgot how naggy Mads can be,” Alfred groused as the pair entered the townhouse and removed their shoes after their visit.

“I had a rather lovely time. Your sister is a delight,” Arthur said casually as he followed behind  the younger man as the duo began their ascent up the staircase. The teen shot a surprised look over his shoulder at his companion.

“Really? Well that’s cool dude. I totally owe you one by the way,” the tan male replied as they reached the landing and walked down the hall to their respective rooms.

“Think nothing of it. I even enjoyed my time with that prat, Beilschmidt,” the straw blonde stated and was thankful that the other man’s back was still facing him. This allowed him to observe the slight stiffening of the lad’s shoulders as he reacted to the elder’s words.

“What kinds of things did you two talk about?” the cerulean eyed man asked anxiety twisted into his words as the pair paused in front of the younger’s door. The straw blonde hated that scared tone in the other’s voice, but he could not lose this opportunity.

“Oh, just normal things; Work, Madeline, you,” a slight jolt went through the tan boy at the mention of himself and did not go unnoticed. Guilt coursed through Arthur but, he paused for just a moment before plunging onward. “Your stepfather,”

In that moment the whole world seemed to stop like a freight train hitting the side of a mountain. Stiffly, the honey blonde turned to face the older man. All the color drained from Alfred’s face, his too blue eyes were wide in fear, and he seemed to have forgotten how to breath.

“W-why would you t-talk about h-him?” the blue eyed boy stuttered out once he managed to gain some control of himself.

“Alfred,” Arthur started as he locked eyes determinedly with those terrified azure orbs he had come to care about. “Is he the one who made you start selling yourself? What happened after your mother passed?”

Emerald eyes watched as fear and anger waged war in Alfred’s blue depth. The teen’s lean frame quacked as it too was trapped between the fight or flight instinct. It killed the Brit to see this boy so torn, so scared, but he couldn’t let things continue the way they had. He didn’t understand it, yet, he knew he had to help this boy somehow.

“Please, just talk to me,” the teacher pleaded and placed a reassuring hand on the other male’s arm. This, unfortunately, proved to be a mistake. As soon as the contact was made Alfred jerked away as if he had been scorched and fear overtook him. He shot quickly into his room and tried to close the door on Arthur, but the straw blonde had reacted just as quickly. He used all his body weight to keep the door open and prevent the younger’s escape.

Desperate to have space between him and the older man the teen shot across the room. He skirted around the bed and coward in the corner as far from the emerald eyed man as he could be. His body crumbled in on itself as he curled into a crouching ball. His arms covered his head and tremors violently shook his frame.

Arthur’s chest clenched painfully as he looked at the boy before him. He felt like a monster pushing Alfred to this point. He didn’t want to hurt the lad anymore than he already had been harmed, but he had to. Someone had to help him even if he didn’t want it. He just hoped that he would receive forgiveness at the end of it all.

Moving cautiously, as if he were approaching a frightened animal, the green eyed man moved across the room and crouched down in front of the teen.

“Alfred,” the sandy blonde said softly and frowned when the other flinched at his voice. “You need to talk to me. I can only help if you talk to me,”

Muffled murmurs were the only response he received before the room fell back into silence.

“I didn’t understand you, lad. Could you repeat that?” the teacher asked as he reached out to gently cox the other out of his curled form.

The younger must have sensed the impending contact and tried to jerk away. This, unfortunately, only caused him to slam his side violently into the wall.

Fear for his charges well being launched the Brit forward to kneel on his knees and grasp the other’s shoulders to try and draw him away from the corner.

As soon as he felt the Englishman’s hands on him Alfred began to struggle. His hands came away from his head to press at the other’s chest and through himself backward to again slam into the wall. His eyes were squeezed shut and little terrified whimpers escaped his slightly parted lips.

“Stop it! Stop struggling, Alfred! You’re going to hurt yourself!” Arthur shouted in frustration as he fought to maintain his hold on the other man. This only caused the teen to wrestle more aggressively and his head smashed back into the corner. The yelp of pain from Alfred sent the Brit into action.

He released the boy’s shoulders and the sudden action made the cerulean eyed male fall slightly forward onto his knees. Once he was to his feet the teacher managed to maneuver behind the American and wedged his body down into a sitting position. Now he was the barrier between the wall and the honey blonde. The straw blonde had the boy between his legs and snaked his arms around his chest. With great effort he managed to force the scared teen into a sitting position and held him firmly against his chest.

“Alfred, please stop. I’m not going to hurt you,” the viridian eyed man pleaded as he held tightly to the still struggling youth.

Alfred’s hands clawed at Arthur’s own hands trying to get them to release him, yet, they held like a vice. He wriggled, he squirmed, and through his weight back into the older man to make him crash into the wall painfully. Through it all the Englishman held fast only giving minor hisses and grunts of pain at the boy’s efforts.

Arthur lost track of time as he sat in that room wrapped around the scared teen. Eventually, the fight slowly died out of the American and his body went lax against the sandy blonde. Silence reigned for but a moment after that before quiet sobs emitted from the blue eyed lad.

“Please, Alfred,” the green eyed male begged as he pressed his forehead to the spot between the other’s shoulder blades. “Talk to me,”

“I can’t,” the tan boy gasped about between sobs and his body convulsed as the tears poured out more harshly.

“Why not, poppet?” the Brit asked gently as the endearment rolled smoothly yet unnoticed off his tongue. He desperately wanted to release his hold on his captive to run his hand soothingly through the other’s hair, but he dare not for fear of the boy rabbiting off on him.

“I-if I talk ab-about it th-then it’s real,” the ash blonde hiccupped out as he pulled his legs up to his chest. “I do-don’t w-want it t-to be re-real,”

Arthur’s chest constricted so painfully he thought it would cave in on itself from the sheer amount of pain that was laced into the boy he held’s voice. What had this boy suffered through that would cause that much pain? What atrocities had he been through that would make him so closed off?

“I know that you are scared and hurt, lad, but sometimes things are easier to deal with if you share the burden. Let me help carry some of the weight that is bearing down on you,” the green eyed man pressed and couldn’t help hating himself a little bit.

The Englishman knew this was probably not the best way to handle things. This may cause more damage than good. He was asking too much of Alfred, because he wasn’t just asking him to share his past. No, he was asking this boy to trust him while he laid his soul bare for all to see.

They sat there in remote silence save for the slowly diminishing sobs of the larger male. As the Brit's pleas continued to go unanswered the boy in his arms seemed to draw further into himself and Arthur couldn’t help feeling as if he had made things worse.

He shouldn’t have pushed. He shouldn’t have pried. He should have sought out professional help. He should have pleaded with Madeline and Gilbert to do something. He should…

“It started on the day of mom’s funeral,” Alfred stated in a voice barely above a whisper making the other man start in surprise. “After everyone had left the house following the wake I went upstairs with Maddie and sat with her until she cried herself to sleep,”

The older blonde slowly loosened his grip from around the younger’s chest and pulled back slightly.

“He came into Maddie’s room and said he needed to talk to me. I followed him into the room he shared with my mom and we took a seat on the bed,”

A shudder crawled up the tan boy’s spine and his breathing sped up slightly.

“He was sitting so close and started talking to me about how with my mom gone I was the man of the house. I kind of swelled up in pride that he thought I was a grown up. That was until he start rubbing my inner thigh and started talking about how it was my job to help support everyone,”

Arthur wanted to be sick. What kind of a monster preyed on a twelve year old boy who was grieving the loss of his mother? If he ever met this man he would kill him.

“He started telling me about how people would pay a lot of money to be with and he started tugging at my clothes. I told him ‘no’ and asked him to stop. He didn’t so I started to struggle,”

Fresh tears had begun streaming down the American teen’s face and his breath hitched.

“He pinned me down and told me if I didn’t behave, if I didn’t do as he said, then he would get Maddie...”

Alfred trailed off as he wrapped his arms around his legs and buried his face in his knees. The Brit quickly reached up and placed a hand gently on his companion’s shoulder.

“You can stop, poppet. I can guess the rest,” the sandy blonde said soothingly as he began to gently rub at the younger man’s shoulder.

“It h-hurts so m-much, b-but I could-dn’t let him hu-hurt Maddie. Sh-she was all I-I had,” the blue eyed male hiccupped through his tears and his hands came up to violently grip at his hair.

“Alfred, stop. You’re going to…”

“I was f-fucking tw-twelve. Twelve! That son of-of a b-bitch ra...ra...and th-then he turned m-me into a wh-whore!”

The boys fingernails dug into his scalp and his body shook with tremors of anguish.

“ALFRED, STOP!” Arthur shouted as he reached up taking hold of the other’s hands and yanked them away with strength he didn’t know he had.

“Let go!” the honey blonde cried out and began to again struggle in Arthur’s hold.

“No! You were harming yourself and I can’t a bid that,” the teacher replied as he held fast to the tan boy.

“Why does it matter if I hurt myself? I’m garbage anyway. I just don’t understand you. Why do you pretend to care about me? What kind of twisted pleasure do you get out of making me believe that you actually give a damn about me beyond fucking me?”  the azure eyed man asked as all the fight went out of him and his struggles ceased.

Arthur was completely stunned by the words pouring from the younger man’s mouth.

“Is that really what you think? That you’re garbage? That everything I’ve done has been some...some twisted game to bed you?” the Englishman asked as he released his hold on the other man.

“Yes,” Alfred replied simply taking the opportunity of his release to move slightly away from the older man.

Anger welled up inside the green eyed man like a volcano, but he wasn’t mad at Alfred. No, he was enraged at the man who had set all of this in motion. Death would be too good for that bastard. He deserved to suffer ten fold worse than this poor boy before him had.

“Alfred, look at me. Look at me,” the teacher commanded gently. Slowly, the tan youth shifted his frame to slightly face the other and lifted weary blue eyes to meet soothing green. A kind smile tugged up the corners of Arthur’s lips.

“I know that you have been through some horrible things and that has made you weary of trusting others. I just wish I could help you believe that I truly do care," the viridian eyed male gave a tired sigh and ran a hand back through his messy hair. "I know I am asking a lot of you but do you think you could try to trust me?”

Alfred’s eyes narrowed slightly as a scrutinized the older man for any sign of deception. Arthur patiently watched as the boy seemed to have an internal argument with himself. He knew it was very unlikely that the teen would agree to his plea, but he still hoped none the less.

Some time passed with the pair sitting in contemplative and  anxious silence. Abruptly, the blue eyed male gave a sharp nod of his head.

“I’m not making any promises, but...I guess I can try,” the wheat blonde said softly and Arthur couldn’t help the  small smile that spread across his face.


	8. Chapter 8

The weeks following that eventful night were an emotional roller coaster of epic proportions. With each step forward that was made a new atrocity was revealed that made Arthur's ever growing ire rise to bursting.

Alfred told him of how his step-father would take him to the nightclub he ran after Maddie had gone to sleep and they would meet clients there. If he failed to bring in business he would be beaten and Carlo would have his way with him. This went on until two years ago when the tan youth had started moving from place to place in an attempt to evade his guardian. He had convinced Maddie to live with their cousin, Francis, knowing that the older man had better means of protecting his precious sister. From there he had continued selling himself as a means of income.

It was painful for the Englishman to watch as Alfred wrestled with his inner turmoil when he spoke of the events of his past. The boy struggled with coming to terms with the abuse he had suffered. During the day at school the teen managed to hold himself together to get through his lessons, but as soon as they were home it was as if a switch flipped.

The blue eyed male would one day be in an utter rage and the next he would be a sobbing mess. The Brit did his best each day to be prepared for whatever mood he was presented. Most often he just needed to sit back and listen until the American had worn himself down.

To his great relief he found that the honey blonde was becoming more comfortable with being touched and held. This made comforting much easier since the sandy blonde no longer had to deal with a struggling seventeen year old.

Amid all the turmoil and tantrums the real Alfred, the one who had been trapped at twelve, slowly shone through.

Arthur was amused and fascinated with how shy and innocent the tan teen became at times when his true self came through.

The first time he had seen a glimpse of the real Alfred they had been out one day buying groceries.

* * *

The blonde pair walked into the busy grocers with Arthur walking slightly ahead of Alfred while pushing the metal buggy.

"Alfred did you happen to grab the list before we left?" the older man asked as they walked further into the store.

"Got it right here, Artie," the teen chirped happily as he pulled a small sheet of paper from his pocket.

"Right then. What's first on the list?" the Brit queried as he sent an appreciative smile toward his companion.

"Corn flakes," the blue eyed male responded and they adjusted their course to the appropriate aisle.

When they walked down the cereal aisle toward their target the lad had become agitated. The Englishman watched from the corner of his eye as his companion become exceptionally quiet and fidgeted anxiously as his blue eyes looked longingly at a box of Lucky Charms near his own choice.

The older man smiled fondly at how cute and child like the younger man was behaving. After grabbing his own cereal he simply grabbed a box of the sugary cereal and tossed it casually into the cart.

The look of surprise and bewilderment that crossed the young man's face at the emerald eyed man's actions was utterly endearing.

"You know, lad, if you want something all you have to do is ask," Arthur stated simply before pushing the cart into motion. "Now, what's next on our list?"

For the rest of the excursion Alfred was exceptionally quiet and reflective which caused the viridian eyed man some concern. He did not press though because he knew that eventually the younger man would let him know what was on his mind in time.

Once they had arrived home from their shopping trip the straw blonde was surprised by the American initiating a brief, grateful hug before volunteering to put away their purchases.

After that day Arthur learned many things about his young companion. The boy had a love of video games, anime, and comic books. He excelled in subjects such as science and maths. At times he acted as if he were a loud, impulsive twelve year old and others he acted far too mature for his limited years.

With each emerging character trait the sandy blonde found his self more and more endeared to the boy. He cared for him deeply, but this line of thinking was becoming dangerous territory for the teacher. He could not be more to the boy than a caretaker and friend. For if things moved beyond that point then the Englishman ran the chance of harming Alfred far worse than his bastard step-father ever had.

* * *

Alfred could not remember a time in the last five years where he had felt so light and happy. Ever since he had opened up and put his trust in Arthur he had felt as if a weight had been lifted off of him.

The Brit had allowed him to finally let out all of the darkness that had slowly been consuming him. He was not proud of having the older man see him in one of his rages or sobbing fits. Yet, it felt so good to finally be able to let it out and have someone there to listen.

He was proud of himself for becoming more comfortable with the other blonde touching him. He was slowly coming to recognize the touches were platonic and not something sexual or violent. It had been so long since he had felt a friendly touch outside of Maddie.

However, he was still rather standoffish with pretty much everyone else. While he had opened up to the older male he was no where near ready to let anyone else in. Which, unbeknownst to Arthur, was becoming a slight issue at school.

Several of his peers had made attempts to befriend him and a few of the girls had attempted to ask him out. No matter the tactic the American always politely turned them all away. Nearly everyone wrote him off as being stuck up or antisocial.

There was one girl, however, who was dogged in her pursuit of the honey blonde.

Her name was Heidi and she was one of the more infamous girls of the school. She had bleach blonde hair, a spray on tan, and color contact blue eyes. Out of her spiked heels she was average height and stick figure thin. Basically nothing about her was real. If rumors were to be believed it seems her life's goal was to 'hook-up' with as many of the male populace as possible and her newest target was one Alfred F. Jones.

Alfred had disliked her from the moment he had met her. It was her eyes. They were a predators eyes. Always sharp and calculating seeking out weakness to exploit. His step-father had eyes like that and they made his skin crawl.

At the moment those contact tinted eyes had him pinned against the wall of the stairwell. She had cornered him there after they had exited their shared history class. The tan teen had been doing his best to avoid her at every turn, but she was nothing if not persistent.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry, Alfie?" she cooed and batted her heavily painted lashes. "If I didn't know better I would think you were trying to avoid me,"

"Don't call me Alfie," the wheat blonde said irritably as he shifted to try and get around the smaller girl only to have her step closer to him. She was far too close to him.

"Aw...But it's so cute. Just like you," she purred as she pressed even closer to the larger boy.

Alfred pressed back into the cement wall as hard as he could and his breath started to come in panicked little gasps. She was too close.

"Don't look so nervous. I don't bite," she teased as she moved forward more, barely leaving a half inch between them. "Well not often,"

Her manicured hands came up to lightly rest on his chest and that was the last straw.

"Don't touch me!" the cerulean eyed boy cried out as his arms shot up and shoved the bleach blonde away from him. Caught by surprise Heidi stumbled backward and fell against the inclining stairs with a small cry of pain.

"What the fuck!" she exclaimed as her fake blue eyes glared up angrily at the American.

"I don't like being touched," the tan male bit out as his own azure eyes bore angrily back into the girl's eyes.

"Bullshit," the spray tanned girl scoffed as she pushed herself back up to her feet and dusted off her designer knock off outfit. "I know at least one person you don't mind being touched by,"

The American quirked a brow questioningly as he crossed his arms over his chest. His actions drew a scoff and eye roll from Heidi.

"Don't play dumb with me. I see the way you two interact. You are so obvious,"

"Who exactly am I so obvious with?" Alfred asked with a roll of his own eyes.

"Mr. Kirkland, dumbshit," the bleached blonde retorted crossing her own arms and cocking one hip aggressively.

"Arthur? Please. I think you need the prescription in those contacts of yours checked," the honey blonde said with a chuckle at the ludicrous notion.

"Deny it all you want pretty boy," the fake girl said casually as she turned and made her way up the steps she had fallen on. "But if I were you two I'd be careful about what people see outside of school. You two looked so cute shopping together,"

The tan teen stood frozen in place and could only watch as Heidi sashayed out of his sight. Worry and dread filled his heart as the full weight of her words settled over him.

If she thought that he and Arthur were seeing each other then others must be thinking the same thing. This was bad. Very, very bad. That could cost Arthur his job. He'd never be able to teach again and it would be all Alfred's fault.

* * *

When Arthur arrived home that afternoon he was fully prepared to face whatever mood had taken hold of his housemate that day. What he was not prepared for was the war zone that his beloved kitchen had become.

Cooking utensils and crockery were strewn across every flat surface. Flour and other foodstuffs coated most of these items as well as the counters. Alfred stood at the stove flipping and stirring multiple pots and pans filled with the various food items.

The Brit flushed crimson when he realized that the teen was only dressed in a pair of Spider-man boxers and the British flag apron he wore himself when cooking. An odd mix of shyness and attraction filled his chest as he cleared his throat to draw the others attention.

Alfred jumped slightly in surprise and whirled around to face the older man. The wooden spoon he held firmly in his hand dripped an odd white substance onto the floor. The straw blonde couldn't help the small amused chuckle that escaped him at the sight of the younger man with food stuff smeared on the apron as well as his face.

"My goodness, lad. What have you done to my kitchen and where are your clothes?" the green eyed man questioned teasingly as he dared to venture further into the battlefield.

The teen flushed and cast his gaze downward.

"I was wanting some comfort food and Maddie isn't here to make it. So I decided to cook. I had forgotten what a disaster I am in the kitchen though and got stuff all over my clothes," the cerulean eyed boy replied sheepishly as he toyed with the utensil in his hand.

"Ah, I see. Well it's quite all right then," Arthur said jovially to mask his slight concern at how anxious the other was acting. "Are you nearly done?"

"Yeah. Just finished the grits, with the bacon and eggs not to far behind," the honey blonde responded as he turned back to the stove to make sure his meal was okay.

"Sounds like quite the feast. If it tastes half as good as it smells I may just have to marry you," the teacher joked as he turned his back toward his companion to retrieve a pair of plates and glasses for their meal. In doing so he missed the way the younger man's frame stiffened at his teasing words.

A few short minutes later found the pair seated next to each other at the small dinner table that was ladened down with a large assortment of food. There was bacon, (regular and Canadian), sausage, three different types of eggs, pancakes, toast, and buttery grits. With the amount of food spread before them they would have left overs for a week.

"This all looks amazing, Alfred, but I don't remember buying half of this on our last grocers trip," the Englishman said as he served himself up a slice of toast, Canadian bacon, and an over easy egg making a pseudo eggs Benedict.

Alfred flinched slightly at the small reminder of his earlier conversation with Heidi which had prompted his culinary adventure.

"I stopped at the store on the way home," the American said with a small shrug as he served himself three pancakes before smothering them in butter and maple syrup.

The straw blonde scowled slightly knowing that the other man had likely used the money he had earned while selling himself and it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"You really shouldn't waste your savings like that. You could have waited for me to get home and I would have gone with you to get everything,"

"I hate taking money from you. I can earn my own keep," the ash blonde said with a small pout as he took a large bite from his pancakes.

"If you are even considering selling yourself again I will tie you to your bed and lock you in your room," Arthur stated firmly with his fork pointed at the younger man for emphasis.

"Promises, promises," the tan teen teased before becoming withdrawn again.

The Brit took note of the uncharacteristic behavior and set his fork down.

"Alfred, is everything okay? You seem out of sorts this evening," the sandy blonde asked as his green eyes filled with concern.

Alfred looked up into this beautiful eyes briefly before focusing on his plate. He toyed with his food for a moment before heaving a tired sigh.

"There's this girl at school who's been kind of harassing me,"

"How so?" the teacher queried as he felt his hackles start to rise.

"She constantly flirts with me and tries to touch me. It's nothing I can't handle by just ignoring her, but today…" the blue eyed boy trailed off.

"Today?" the older male pressed knowing that if he didn't the other would try to shut him out.

"She insinuated that you and I are in a...relationship," Alfred continued a bit sheepishly.

"What?" Arthur scoffed and looked incredulously at his dining partner.

"She said we were so obvious with each other and even saw us shopping together," Fearful blue eyes rose to look at the other man. "She scared me, Artie. I don't want anything bad to happen to you because of me,"

The older blonde sat dumbstruck for a moment staring blankly at the other before he snapped back to himself. His eyes took on a gentle warmth and a fond smile broke across his features.

"Lad," he said with a soft chuckle as he rose to his feet. He then leaned down and placed an affectionate kiss to the younger male's crown. "You don't need to worry so. People can speculate all they want, but with no proof they have nothing,"

"But..."

"No, buts. Everything is fine. Now I'm going to put on the kettle and we can finish this lovely meal you've prepared," the Englishman said with a note of finality in his voice as he moved toward the stove.

Alfred was slightly put out by how abruptly he'd been dismissed, but soon became distracted by the warm tingle radiating down from his crown. The skin where Arthur had kissed him felt like it was on fire, but in a pleasant way. He didn't understand the feelings swelling in his chest, but he did know one thing. He wanted more of Arthur's kisses if they made him feel like this everytime.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: What time is it? Fluff time. Have some cute fluff before we get back to all the DRAMA. Also, be sure to see the special announcement at the end.
> 
> I own just the plot! Please enjoy!

"So how are things going with you and Arthur?" Maddie asked with a knowing grin as she plopped down beside Alfred on the built in bench of the deck. The wheat blonde startled slightly at her sudden appearance and was instantly snapped out of his daydreaming. Dinners with his sister had become a nearly weekly occurrence for he and his 'boyfriend' much to Madeline's joy.

"We're good," he replied absently before his gaze drifted back to the straw blonde. He had found himself watching the green eyed man a lot lately.

Arthur and Gilbert had started up a one-on-one soccer (football the Brit would have corrected) match in the back yard. The teen had been admiring the way the older man's lean muscles had moved as he gracefully maneuvered the ball toward the makeshift goal.

The lemon blonde followed her brother's gaze and her grin widened.

"Oh, I think you two are more than good," she said with a devilish gleam in her violet eyes.

"It's not like that," the blue eyed male flustered as his cheeks took on a rosy hue and he shot a dirty look at his sister. Maddie chuckled at his reaction which only irritated him more. His eyes drifted back to the yard and darkened with contemplative melancholy.

"What's up, Alfie?" the wavy haired girl asked with concern noticing the sudden shift in her sibling's mood.

"How do you know if you're in love, Mads?" Alfred asked a small smile turning up his lips as Arthur managed to score another goal.

Amethyst eyes widened in surprise, but quickly softened affectionately.

"What makes you think you are in love?" she asked before taking a sip of her lemonade.

"I think about him all the time and when I'm not with him I feel kind of empty. I stare at him and get this warm feeling in my chest. When he touches me, especially kisses, make my skin burn in this really pleasant sort of way. If that's how love makes you feel then I want it more than oxygen," the honey blonde said as a warm smile spread across his face.

Arthur noticed the younger man watching him and gave a small wave before having to refocus and block his opponent from scoring. A small, content sigh blew past the tan teen's lips.

"Oh, little brother you have got it bad," Maddie said with a good natured giggle at just how smitten the other blonde was.

A frustrated growl suddenly burst forth from the dark blonde as he slouched forward and tangled his fingers into his hair. The lemon blonde's eyes dilated in shock as she was taken aback by the rather odd actions of the other teen.

"Alfred?" she said hesitantly and placed a hand gently on the hunched boy's shoulder.

"It's not fair, Mads," Alfred muttered.

"What isn't fair?" the smaller girl asked scooting closer and wrapping an arm comfortingly around the larger man.

"He made me fall in love with him knowing that he would never return my feelings," he grumbled and swallowed thickly against the knot in his throat.

"Alfred, that is a horrible thing to say. You make him sound like some conniving predator and what makes you think he wouldn't return your affections?" Madeline said being indignant on the Englishman's behalf.

"Because I'm me Mads. I'm nothing but a pretty face. I'm stupid and useless. He spends all his money on me and I do nothing to contribute. Who in their right mind would want someone like me?" the honey blonde said hands falling from his hair and turning misty azure eyes up to look at the girl.

Anger colored the blonde's cheeks as she glowered at her brother.

"Alfred Franklin Jones, you listen to me," she said crossly and looked her eyes with his. "You are more than a pretty face. I don't know where you ever got this negative self image of yourself, but I'm tired of it. It is obvious to a blind man that Arthur cares dearly for you,"

"Caring isn't the same as love," he interjected and shifted his gaze to the deck floor again.

Taking his face between her slender hands Madeline forced Alfred to look at her again.

"But it's a start. Not everyone falls in love at the same time. Give him time, Al. He wouldn't be with you if he didn't feel something for you," she said firmly, but her features were full of loving concern. Alfred really wanted to believe in what she said, but his doubt was too much to contend with.

"I'm still useless and don't contribute. He gets upset when I use money from my savings," the cerulean eyed male said to change the subject.

"Why are you using your savings? What happened to your job?" the wavy haired blonde asked brows creasing in confusion as she released her sibling's face.

"I kind of quit because Artie didn't like the late hours," the ash blonde responded scratching the back of his neck sheepishly as he straightened in his seat.

"Well then why don't you just get another job?" the purple eyed girl queried.

"This is me we're talking about. Not good with people and doesn't like being touched. Where the Hell am I supposed to work?" Alfred retorted a bit bitterly.

Maddie opened her mouth to protest, but snapped it shut when she realized he had a point. She sat in contemplative silence for a moment before a thought struck her. She instantly hopped to her feet and walked over to the deck railing.

"Gillie," the pale blonde called sweetly drawing the albino's attention and momentarily pausing the game. Arthur also paused and looked up curiously at Madeline.

"Ja, liebling?" Gilbert answered with a grin.

"Does Toni still need a busboy at the restaurant?" the petite girl asked turning slightly to shoot her brother an encouraging smile.

"Ja. Why?" the vermilion eyed man questioned while quirking a silver eyebrow.

"Could you call him and see about setting up an interview for Alfie?"

"Maddie, no…" Alfred started as he rose to stand next to his sister, but was cut off when she whirled around to face him with a victorious grin.

"It will be perfect for you. You'll have little to no interaction with customers. You know everyone who works there so no worries about touching. Arthur can't fuss about the hours and the work will be easy. So the problem is solved," Maddie beamed up at her sibling with so much pride and joy all protests died on the wheat blonde's tongue.

"All right, Mads. I guess we could give it a try," the tan teen said and gave the shorter girl a small hug.

Upon being released the little blonde spun back around and gestured wildly at her boyfriend.

"What are you waiting for, Gil? Call him,"

"Ja, Birdie," Gilbert said with an amused smirk as he pulled his mobile from his pocket and walked toward the deck. Arthur picked up the soccer ball and followed close behind.

The slim device, with it's custom Prussian flag skin, came up to his ear as he waited for an answer. He had just mounted the deck steps when a familiar Spanish accent chirped in his ear.

"Toni, man! How's it going? She's good. Listen I've got a favor to ask. You know Maddie's brother, Alfred?" A small pause as he stepped up next to his girlfriend.

"Ja, that's him. Look he needs a job," the pale man paused for several moments before an extremely wide grin crossed his face.

"Just like that? Man Toni you are the man. All right I'll let him know. Thanks again mein freund. Later,"

The call ended and all eyes focused on the albino expectantly.

"Well, what did he say?" Arthur asked as he moved to stand next to Alfred.

"He said that Alfred is hired. Toni wants him to meet him at the restaurant tomorrow at ten to do the paperwork and show him around," Gilbert said and an excited cheer rang out from all gathered.

Maddie instantly shot forward and embraced her brother.

"This is wonderful, Alfie. I'm so happy for you," she exclaimed before bounding back to her boyfriend's side and planting an appreciative kiss on his cheek.

Arthur discreetly slipped his hand into Alfred's and gave it an affectionate squeeze.

"I'm so proud of you," the older man said turning a dazzling little smile on the younger man.

"Th-thanks, Artie," the blue eyed boy stammered as his cheeks flushed slightly and the skin of his hand felt as if it were on fire.

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me, Artie," Alfred said timidly as the blonde duo pulled into the parking lot of the shopping center where Antonio's restaurant, The Red Carnation, was located.

"Of course, lad. Think nothing of it," Arthur said shooting his companion a friendly grin as he maneuvered the Mini-Cooper into a parking space at the front of the restaurant.

Once the car was settled the two men climbed out and slowly approached the front doors.

"Doesn't look like anyone is here yet," the teen said as he tried to not toy with his borrowed tie. Arthur had helped to dress him that morning so that he would look professional for his new boss. He wore a white button up, black slacks, black shoes, and a sky blue tie the older man had in his closet.

Sensing the other's nervousness the Brit reached out and took hold of the younger man's hand.

"Relax, poppet. You've already got the job. You just need to make the right first impression," the straw blonde said gently as he softly caressed the back of the other's hand with his thumb.

"What if I screw it up? I'm not the best with people," the wheat blonde said anxiously, but managed to relax a little by concentrating on the older male's touch.

"You'll be fine and I'll be here the whole time," Arthur reassured as they waited.

A few minutes later a red Fiat pulled into the space next to the Mini-Cooper. A man with chocolate brown and sun-kissed tan skin climbed out of the driver's side with a sheepish smile.

"Lo siento, amigos, for running late. You haven't been waiting long have you?" the man asked as he closed the car door and approached the pair.

"Not too long, Antonio. It's been a while," the sandy blonde responded as the sound of a slamming door drew all eyes to the Fiat. An olive skinned man with auburn hair stood next to the car glaring at Antonio.

"Thanks for waiting for me, tomato bastard," the angry man said sarcastically as he stomped up to stand next to the Spanish man.

"Lo siento, Lovi," Toni said and placed a kiss on the smaller man's cheek making him flush.

"Stop that, idiota," Lovi groused pushing the tan man away from him before striding toward the restaurant doors. "Are we going to go in and do this or hold social hour out here on the sidewalk,"

The chocolate haired male shot an apologetic look at the two blondes before following the other man. A set of keys were fished from his pocket and after finding the right key the door was opened.

The restaurant was not overly large, but the space was well organized. Booths lined both walls as well as along the front window. Six smaller tables were arranged in two evenly spaced rows filling the central space. Murals of Italian and Spanish landscapes were painted on the two side walls. On the back wall hanging between the two kitchen doors were the Spanish and Italian flags. To the left of the kitchen doors was a hall that was labeled for the restrooms.

"Take a seat anywhere and I'll be right back," the Spaniard said cheerily as he and Lovi disappeared into the kitchen.

Alfred and Arthur took seats at the table nearest the kitchen door labeled out and sat quietly. The teen's leg bounced nervously for a few minutes before the Brit had had enough and placed a hand on his knee.

"Alfred please try and relax," the straw blonde said with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Sorry, Artie. I just don't want to screw this up and disappoint you," the American said before taking a deep breath to try and ease his nerves.

"As long as you try your best you won't disappoint me," the green eyed male reassured just as Antonio appeared from the back with a folder in his hand.

The next half hour was spent going over job expectations, uniform requirements, and lots of paperwork. Alfred was so grateful that Arthur was there to help because he had no idea how to fill out paperwork for a job and he never would have remembered all the little things he was told.

"All right, so that's all the paperwork and bureaucratic nonsense. Alfred, why don't you go into the kitchen and have Lovino go over your job description. It's a simple job and he can show you around back there," the dark brown haired man said with a grin and friendly shine in his green eyes.

"Sure thing and thanks again for this opportunity. I promise to work real hard," the blue eyed male said as he rose to his feet and after pushing in his chair made his way into the kitchen.

The Spanish man shuffled his paperwork together and placed it into the folder. As he made to rise he was stopped by Arthur placing a hand on his arm.

"May I have a word?" the peridot eyed blonde more stated more than asked.

"Si, amigo," Antonio responded as he resettled into his seat.

"I am sorry to ask this of you, but I would really like for you to watch out for Alfred. This is his first job. His first real time being on his own and I don't want this to become a bad experience for him," the Englishman said with concern lacing his every word.

"Is there something I need to know about, Arthur?" the Spaniard asked.

"Alfred has...Well he has been through a lot of suffering in his life. I'm sure Gilbert has told you about his aversion to being touched," Arthur said struggling to find the right words to convey himself without outright telling the other man about Alfred's past.

"Si," the tan man answered simply.

"It's not my place to tell the lad's business, but I can say that he has recently escaped an abusive situation. I'm doing my best to help him have a normal life and this job is going to be really important in doing so," pleading viridian eyes turned up to lock with sympathetic peridot. "Please just look after him and let me know if anything happens,"

Silence fell between the two men as Antonio mulled over the Englishman's words.

"You care very deeply about him, don't you?" the chocolate haired man asked after a while.

"More than I really should," the sandy blonde responded with a rosy blush on his cheeks. The tan male gave an understanding hum.

"I can't watch him every moment, but I will talk to my staff. We'll do our best to look out for him. That much I can promise you," Antonio said with a friendly grin.

"Thank you," Arthur said appreciatively and returned the other's smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Look at Artie being all thoughtful and looking out for Al. So cute. Anyway announcement time.
> 
> So I have some very important news to share that is going to impact my world (& writing) dramatically. Remember how I was slow updating for a while because I was sick? Well turns out I'm going to have a baby. Yeah you read that right Freezey is going to be a mommy. (Take that infertility diagnosis!)
> 
> So with having dropped that bombshell we'll get to how this effects you guys, my amazing beyond belief fans/friends. Until I actually have the wee one I will continue to write. I have bunches of one shots to do and some chapter stories planned out. Once the little one gets here though updating/writing will be...interesting. My little baby will be taking up much of my time. Fear not I will do my best to still write for it helps keep me sane, but things will be spotty. I'm warning you guys now so my inbox doesn't fill up with messages like: 'Please update' or 'Are you on hiatus?' & etc. If at anytime I just get too overwhelmed I will let you guys know. So all I'm asking is to bear with me.
> 
> All right so that is all and I look forward to seeing you guys with all my future works.
> 
> All my love!  
> Freezey


	10. Chapter 10

It had been several weeks since Alfred had started his new job at The Red Carnation. While he wouldn’t say he loved his job bussing tables and washing dishes was vastly better than selling himself. He did miss the better pay, but that was something he could deal with.

Besides the pitiful pay he did like his job. He was also very happy to find that he was making friends with some of his co-workers which in and of itself was an amazing feat.

Since the restaurant was small so was the staff. There were three chefs in the kitchen: Antonio his boss, Francis his cousin, and Lovino. Lovino was Antonio’s husband and reminded the teen a lot of a certain surly Brit but with more swearing. He had taken to the hot-headed Italian like a fish to water and Lovino had taken to him as well. All but a bit grudgingly.

There were also six wait staff members and one other busboy. Feliciano was Lovino’s younger twin and polar opposite. The bubbly Italian was dating his fellow server, Monika. The stoic German girl was reserved, but put her all into everything. She also happened to be Gilbert’s younger sister so she and the wheat blonde had that in common. There was also Bella, a vibrant Belgian girl who was Toni’s childhood friend. Her brother Tim was the other busboy and kept to himself.

Then there was Sakura, Heracles, and Maura. The blue eyed male liked Sakura a lot because she reminded him of his friend Kiku and they had many similar interests. While he was indifferent with Heracles they got along since the Greek man was dating the little Japanese girl. Maura was a volatile Scottish girl whom Francis had been trying to woo for some time now with little result.

Though they were a rather motley and diverse little crew they managed to work well together. Alfred liked this immensely.

Dinner night with his sister had shifted from her and Gilbert’s home to the restaurant. It was nice to be surrounded by the people he cared about on those nights. His favorite nights though were when Arthur came in and they shared dinner just the two of them. The American had grown a little awkward around the older man after realizing his feelings. Not that the Englishman noticed. He knew it was highly unlikely the other would return his feelings, but at those times when it was just the two of them he could pretend they were a couple. For now that would have to be enough.

With this tightly knit little web surrounding him, Alfred was beginning to feel like a normal life was possible. He could have friends and family around him that made him feel like he was worth something. Like he was more than his body and worth more than what someone wanted to pay for him. For the first time in a long while he was genuinely happy.

Unfortunately, in the back of his mind he couldn’t help the pessimistic voice that kept waiting for the other shoe to drop on his happiness. Life had a very serious grudge against the tan teen after all.

* * *

 

It was like any other busy Saturday night at The Red Carnation. Lovino was yelling at everyone to ‘get their bastard asses in gear and serve the customers’ while Toni and Francis told him to chill as they cooked. Feli, Monika, and Sakura were shooting around the place like the champs they were and giving the best customer services around. Meanwhile, Alfred and Tim were like a well oiled machine. The ash blonde would clear the tables and the spiky haired blonde kept the industrial dishwasher going at a rapid pace.

In all the hustle and bustle of the restaurant no one had taken notice of the man seated in the booth closest to the bathroom. He looked like a typical greasy wannabe mobster with a spray on tan and slicked back thinning black hair. He wore a pair of black dress pants, patent black leather shoes, and a paisley dress shirt with the top few buttons undone. He was thickly built with a slight beer belly. His predatory muddy green eyes had steadily followed after the American boy as he made his way amid the tables to clear them for the next patron.

When the rush had slightly died down Alfred realized he needed to pee desperately.

“Monika,” he said as the blonde girl was passing him. “Could you do me a favor and take this tray to Tim. I’ve got to pee so bad my eyes are floating,”

The cobalt eyed woman made a slightly disgusted face at her co-worker’s turn of phrase, but nodded her consent as she took the tub of dirty dishes from him. He shot her a thankful smile before dashing toward the restrooms.

Bursting into the pale terracotta colored mens room the blue eyed male made his way to one of the three wall urinals. Freeing himself from his trousers he sighed gratefully as he relieved himself. In his bliss he did not hear the door open nor the steps that approached him from behind. The teen had just zipped up his pants and was turning to leave when he found himself facing the one person he had hoped to never see again.

“Alfred,” Carlo said in a sultry yet threatening voice with a predatory smirk making the younger man freeze in place. “Did you miss me,”

Before the honey blonde could even react a fist connected with his jaw making him reel back with a yelp of pain. A hand then found its way into his hair and he found himself being jerked forward. He was then slammed aggressively up against the toilet stalls with his tender jaw pressed into the hard plastic.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t find you?” the greasy haired male growled in the boy's ear as he pressed flush up against the slightly taller male. The hand holding the boy’s hair tightened its grip and the other slithered around his victim’s waist to rest possessively over his groin. Alfred whimpered pitifully with tears forming in his eyes. He was too consumed with fear and pain to react or struggle. The older man chuckled sadistically.

“You belong to me. I will always find you,”

Thick, rough fingers began to rub harshly at the cerulean eyed male’s soft member slowly coaxing it to life through his clothes.

“Are you enjoying playing house with that little blonde fucker you’re shacked up with? How often do you let him fuck you so he’ll keep your worthless ass around? Do you moan for him like you do for me?”

“P-please s-stop,” the blue eyed blonde begged as he choked back a sob and internally raged at his traitorous body for so eagerly responding to this man’s touch.

“Oh, you know how much I love it when you beg,” Carlo said as he rubbed his own hardening member crassly against the younger man’s backside. A disgusted, fearful shudder ran up Alfred’s spine as he felt the other man against his back.

Suddenly, the pressure at his back was gone along with the hands that held him fast. He then found himself being spun around and a fist once again met his jaw thankfully on the other side. The teen was not allowed to recover from the first blow before a knee was forced into his abdomen knocking the breath from his lungs.

Alfred fell to his knees and clutched at his midsection as he desperately tried to pull air into his chest. Another blow was landed on his temple sending the blonde boy careening into the tiled floor. Instinctively, the blue eyed male curled into the fetal position to protect himself.

“It’s cute how you think this is all going to last,” the dark eyed man laughed coldly as he bent down and again grabbed a fist full of the tan man’s hair lifting it slightly so that the injured boy could see him.

“I’ll be seeing you again real soon,” the older male said releasing his hold on the boy’s hair harshly making his head bounce off the floor painfully. He then rose to his feet and strutted out of the men’s room roughly brushing past Feliciano as he went.

The little Italian looked indignantly after the rude man before turning back to the room he was entering. When he did his amber eyes flew wide open when he saw Alfred lying on the floor beaten and crying.

“Alfred! Oh my pasta! What happened to you?” the auburn haired man shouted as he shot across the room and knelt down. He reached out to check the other male over only to have the blonde recoil from him violently. Complete terror shone in the teen’s blue eyes as he looked at his friend while crawling backwards away from him until his back hit the wall.

Feli was completely surprised by the younger man’s actions and merely stared at him until he was snapped out of his daze by Monika’s voice calling to him from the other side of the door.

“Feli? Everything okay in there? What’s going on with Alfred?”

“Get Toni, Monika. Alfred needs help,” the Italian called desperately to his girlfriend as he cautiously inched forward. “It’s ok, Alfred. We’ll get some help. You’ll be okay,”

Alfred slowly pulled himself into a sitting position as heavy sobs escaped his swollen lips and Feli stopped about a foot away from him. If only his friend’s words were true, but the blue eyed blonde knew that nothing would ever be okay. Apparently, he was never going to be allowed to be truly happy.

* * *

 

Arthur did not even hesitate to run out of his class that evening when he had received the emergency text from Antonio. He knew the Spaniard would only reach out to him if it was a true emergency. His mind raced with a thousand different horrible scenarios as he maneuvered his little car through the city streets just barely staying within legal limits. He pulled into the restaurants parking lot and hurriedly exited the vehicle. Antonio met him at the door.

“What happened? What’s wrong with Alfred?” the Brit asked anxiously as the Spaniard led him into the restaurant. They had closed early because of the situation with the teen so the only ones left in the building were the staff who all looked extremely concerned as the sandy blonde walked past them.

“We don’t know, amigo. He won’t let us near him. He’s only said that he doesn’t want me to call the police and he wanted to see you,” the green eyed man said as the pair approached the public men’s room and he pushed open the door.

Arthur’s heart lodged in his throat as soon as he walked into the room and saw Alfred. The teen had curled himself into a small, defensive ball with his back pressed to the wall and shook violently.

The sandy blonde was at his side in less than a second.

“Alfred?” the viridian eyed man said as he knelt down and very cautiously laid a hand on the boy’s trembling shoulder. Alfred flinched slightly at the touch, but soon relaxed. His head slowly lifted from where it lay upon his knees and watery blue eyes met concerned green.

“Ar-Arthur,” the American sniffled before launching himself into the older man’s arms and clung to him fiercely.

Unprepared for the sudden action Arthur fell back onto his rump as his arms came up to circle around the younger man. Recovering quickly he looked down at the shaking form he now held with greater concern.

“Shh...It’s all right now, love. I’m here,” the straw blonde crooned softly as he rubbed soothing circles into the boy’s back.

“I w-wanna go h-home,” the honey blonde stammered out between his tears and buried his face into the other man’s chest.

“Of course. Come on let’s go,” the Englishman said loosening his hold on the younger male.

Reluctantly, Alfred released his grip on Arthur and rose sluggishly to his feet. As soon as the older man had risen as well the teen latched onto his arm like a vice.

At some point Antonio had left the bathroom and joined his employees. Everyone had gathered in the main room and all eyes locked on the pair when they entered.

“Everything okay, amigos?” the Spaniard asked from where he stood next to Lovino. Alfred shifted behind Arthur slightly and kept his eyes trained on the floor.

“It will be,” the green eyed male replied simply. “We’re going to go home. I will call tomorrow,”

The chocolate haired man nodded in understanding before stepping forward.

“That’s fine. Here let me walk you two out,” Toni replied and gestured with one hand toward the door. The smaller blonde nodded his thanks and the three men exited the restaurant.

The little green mini was parked directly in front of the building and it only took a moment for them to reach it. With only one free hand Arthur fished out his keys and opened the passenger side door.

“You have to let me go now, Alfred,” the straw blonde said in slightly teasing tone. The ash blonde’s grip tightened marginally before unwillingly releasing the appendage and slid into the passenger seat.

Once Alfred was safely tucked into the vehicle the Brit closed the door and turned to Antonio.

“Thank you for being so understanding. I know this all must seem rather irregular,”

“Think nothing of it. We are all very fond of Alfred and just want what’s best for him. Even if we don’t understand it,” the bright green eyed man said with a worried glance at his employee.

“We appreciate all of your concern,” Arthur said with a small grin as he moved to walk toward the driver’s side.

“One sec, amigo. I have something to share with you,” Toni said causing the other to stop in his tracks and raise a questioning brow. “Feli was the one who found Alfred in the bathroom. He said that just before that another man had bumped into him as he was leaving the bathroom,”

“Did he get a good look at him?” the blonde asked anxiously with wide eyes.

“Kind of. He said he was average height with a bad spray tan and dark hair. Feli said the guy reminded him of one of those mobsters from those B-rated mafia movies,” the Spaniard said with a slight chuckle.

Arthur mulled this over for a moment and made a note to discuss it with Alfred later.

“Tell Feliciano thank you for us and tell everyone not to worry. I’ll speak with you tomorrow,” the Englishman said as he again made his way to the driver’s side.

“I will. Adios and take good care of him,” Antonio said with a small wave as he watched the other man climb into his car and then drive away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Goramit! It's been a while and I apologize. This frackin chapter just did NOT want to get written, but FINALLY here it is. Also being 7 months pregnant is rough.
> 
> Warning! There is boys love ahead. If you don't like it, DON'T READ IT! You'll miss out on important stuff, but that's on you. Otherwise enjoy!
> 
> I own just this ridiculous plot.

"We're home, love," Arthur said softly as he finished parking the car and turned to look at the boy beside him. As soon as they had left The Red Carnation Alfred had curled into a ball in the passenger seat and stared in numb silence out the window. As he looked at the younger male he found him in the same position he had been the entire trip and seemed to have to intention of moving.

With a tired sigh the straw blonde unfastened his seat belt and exited the little vehicle. He then made his way around to the other side and opened the door. The teen barely moved when the older man reached across him and released his seat belt.

"Come on, Alfred. Let's go inside," the Brit said as he looked caringly into the other's eyes and offered his hand. The wheat blonde almost instantly latched onto the pre-offered appendage like a life line. The green eyed man jumped slightly at the sudden action of the previously unresponsive boy, but brushed it off with a soft smile.

Once Alfred had climbed out of the car the pair made their way up to the front stoop. Arthur opened the door with his free hand and they entered the townhouse. Toeing off their shoes the two blondes then made their way up to the second floor.

The older man led them to the younger's bedroom and he flipped on the light as they entered.

"Right then. How about we change into our sleepwear and then we'll go to bed?" the Englishman said as he tried to tug his hand free of the other's only to have the grip around it tighten.

"Please," Alfred said barely above a whisper. "Please don't leave me alone,"

The viridian eyed male's heart ached at the terrified timbre of the younger man's voice and the slight tremors that coursed through his body.

"I'll be gone for just a moment, poppet," he said giving the lad's hand a comforting squeeze.

The cerulean eyed teen worried his lower lip in contemplation for a moment before lifting his misty blue eyes to meet comforting green.

"Could...Could I maybe...sleep with you...tonight?" the ash blonde hesitantly asked as he shrank in on himself giving the appearance of a child rather than a nearly grown man.

Arthur's heart clenched endearingly and a gentle smile graced his features. He was hesitant to be so intimately close to the boy when he was in such a fragile state, but the pleading look in those too blue eyes was far too hard to deny.

"All right, grab your things and let's go to sleep. We'll talk in the morning," the older blonde said giving the other man's hand a gentle squeeze.

Alfred reluctantly released the green eyed male's hand and moved to find his nightclothes. He grabbed his American flag pajama pants from the floor where he had left them that morning and pulled a random t-shirt out of his dresser. Once he had acquired the needed articles he turned expectantly back to his companion.

The Brit's smile widened and he gestured for the younger blonde to follow him. Together the pair made their way into Arthur's room where silently the pair began to prepare for bed.

Alfred quickly stripped down to his boxers before proceeding to pull on his pajama pants and t-shirt. Meanwhile, Arthur had turned his back and pulled out a white pajama set covered in little mint green bunnies from his dresser. He changed quickly and then moved to the bed. The straw blonde climbed into his side and the younger man took the other side.

"Goodnight, Alfred," the older man said before turning his back to the other and snuggling into his quilt.

"Night, Artie," the boy responded as he settled as well facing the back of the other man's head that was silhouetted by the moonlight spilling in from the window.

The honey blonde teen lay staring at that mop of blonde hair and listened as the older man's breathing evened out as he drifted off to sleep. The sound of Arthur's soft snores had a soothing effect on Alfred and he felt his eyelids grow heavy. A small yawn escaped his lips and he allowed his eyes to close. As soon as those black curtains lowered he was assaulted with images of the events in the restaurant. He could see Carlo's predatory sneer, feel his hands on his body, and his breath ghosting over his ear promising further torment.

Cerulean eyes snapped open in terror as his breathing became labored and tremors coursed through his frame. Needing comfort and security the younger male shifted closer to Arthur. His arms encircled the older man's waist and held him firmly to Alfred's chest like an oversized teddy bear.

Arthur woke with a start at the sudden feel of a warm body pressed to his back.

"Alfred? What in the…"

"It was him, Artie," Alfred interjected as he buried his face into the knap of the Brit's neck. "It was my step-dad. He was in the restaurant and followed me to the bathroom. He hit me and t-touched…"

The tan teen trailed off as he began to sob uncontrollably.

Struggling against the tight hold that the boy held him in the Englishman managed to turn over so that they were face to face. He brought his hands up and cupped his companion's face.

"Shh...There, there poppet. It's all right. Let it out," the viridian eyed man cooed soothingly as his thumbs brushed away the onslaught of tears.

They lay together for sometime as Alfred released all his anguish through his tears. As the sobs died away the American opened his misty red eyes and looked deep into caring green orbs. There was so much gentle emotion and...Was that love he saw in those beautiful eyes that had the boy absolutely mesmerized?

Before he realized what he was doing the ash blonde leaned forward and pressed his lips against Arthur's.

Arthur went completely stiff and dumbstruck at the sudden intimate contact from the younger man. Quickly regaining his mental facilities he pulled away from the kiss and broke out of the other's hold putting as much space between them as he could.

"Alfred, what are you doing?" he queried as he sat up and stared down at the boy.

"Kissing you?" the blue eyed blonde responded as he too sat up and his head cocked like a puppies in confusion.

"Yes, that part I understood, but I don't understand why," the Brit said as he tried to ignore how his lips tingled pleasantly.

"I wanted too," the teen answered as he reached for the older man only to have him scoot further out of reach.

"Why? What has gotten into you?" Arthur questioned guilt making his heart sink as he saw hurt flash in those too blue eyes.

"Because it's your face I want to see when I close my eyes not his. I want to feel your hands on me. I need you to make this better like everything else you've done. I need you, Artie," Alfred said pleadingly as he again reached out to try and bring Arthur closer to him.

Yet again the green eyed man shifted out of reach nearly toppling off the bed in the process. He eyed the younger man with a mix of pity and confusion.

"Alfred, you've been through something rather traumatic tonight. I don't think your thinking and behaving clearly. It was a bad idea for us to share a bed. I'll go sleep in the guest bed," the straw blonde said as he moved to climb out of the bed.

Panic and hurt filled the American teen's eyes and without thinking before he acted he launched himself at the smaller man. He smashed into the other blonde and they tumbled to the floor in a mass of flying limbs and tangled sheets.

Disoriented from the sudden impact the Brit groaned and felt his back press to the floor a bit painfully from the weight of Alfred laying atop him.

"What in the world you crazy git? Get off me this instant," the emerald eyed male groused and tried to push the other male away.

"NO!" the honey blonde shouted as his grip tightened on the older man and he burrowed his face more into his chest. "You don't get to run away. Not after every time you've made me open up to you. Not after making me fall in love with you,"

"W-what?" the older blonde stammered out as he became as frozen as a statue.

"I love you," the teen said leaning back slightly so that his teary eyes met Arthur's bewildered ones. "I love you so much it hurts. I know you could never love someone like me, but for tonight...For tonight let me pretend we're in love,"

The pleading, broken look that Alfred gave the Englishman completely destroyed him. He had known for sometime that he was falling for the younger man, but had fought back that feeling thinking it wrong. He had thought he would do more damage to the already fragile boy than the world had already done. However, it seems that all Alfred needed was someone to genuinely return the feelings he himself had.

So as Arthur leaned up and gently kissed the male atop him he decided to damn all the consequences that would come with their love. The world could just go screw itself. This precious, shattered boy was his and his alone. He would be the one to put the ash blonde back together and then hold him so dear that the world would never hurt him again.

Alfred reeled back from the kiss slightly and looked down at the older male with confused, hopeful eyes.

"You don't have to pretend, love, because it turns out that I love you too," the Brit confessed with a small smile as he placed a hand on the knap of the other's neck and drew him back down into another kiss.

It was chaste and gentle. Each trying to convey their affection without scaring the other, but it escalated from their. Soft presses of lips became more eager as lips parted and tongues came out to taunt and tease.

Alfred's tongue boldly shot out to invade Arthur's mouth, but found itself being overpowered by the older man's slick appendage. Pressing the teen's tongue back he invaded the American's mouth and traced every inch of it. He groaned as his every dirty fantasies expectations were met and exceeded. The blue eyed blonde responded with a moan of his own as his tongue danced merrily with the other man's tongue.

The straw blonde broke away from the kiss as his lungs were at the point of failing for lack of air and began to trail hungry kisses along the younger man's jaw and neck. An irritated growl rumbled in his throat when his progress to taste every inch of the other's delicious, sun kissed skin was impeded by the shirt he wore to bed.

Reaching down the viridian eyed man took hold of the hem of the offending article and tugged it aggressively up. It easily slid over the young man's lovely blonde head, but then became trapped between the two men since Alfred was supporting himself a top Arthur.

"Maybe we should move this to a more comfortable location?" the Englishman teasingly queried and received an eager nod from his companion.

The pair quickly rose to their feet and shirked all their garments in the process. They stood completely naked looking at each other appreciatively. Arthur's eyes hungrily roamed over Alfred's lean, tan form. He'd seen it all before from that night in the motel, but now he had time to lust over each crest and valley.

With slow, predatory steps the older man advanced until he had pressed himself flush against the younger man and drew him into a possessive kiss. Alfred submitted instantly and allowed himself to be walked backward toward the bed. The backs of his knees hit the edge and they tumbled together on to the mattress.

Arthur's lips strayed from the teen's as he again began his southward bound travels yet again. When he again came to that delectable crux of neck and shoulder he savagely bit down and suckled the tender flesh. The moan and whimpers that emitted from the honey blonde sent an electric jolt straight to the Brit's cock. Oh, he had to hear more of those delectable little noises.

He placed a gentle, apologetic kiss to the large purple love bite once he was satisfied with it before continuing on his way. He nipped and kissed his way down until he met with Alfred's left nipple. The little, erect pink bud was instantly taken into his mouth and mercilessly teased by the straw blonde's devilish tongue. Alfred's hips snapped up to grind hard against Arthur and a deep throaty groan rolled from the boy's throat.

"You like that, do you poppet?" the green eyed man teased and received an irritated pout in response. The pout was instantly replaced with a look of ecstasy as Arthur shifted to the other nipple.

"Artie...please...I...can't…" Alfred panted out as his hips again pressed upward to grind against the man atop him.

Arthur smirked affectionately at the other's eagerness and shifted up to place a loving kiss to the boy's lips.

"All right, dearest. Do you want to top or bottom?" the sandy blonde asked softly as his green eyes took in the surprised look the younger was now giving him.

"I...I can choose?" the American teen questioned in awe.

"Of course," the Englishman said placing an affectionate kiss to the lad's cheek. "My only desire is for you to feel comfortable and safe,"

The way the cerulean eyed male worried his lower lip and the scarlet blush that painted his cheeks was far too adorable for Arthur as the other mulled over his options.

"I'll b-bottom," Alfred stammered shifting his gaze downward shyly.

"Are you sure, love?" the green eyed man pressed.

"Yeah," the blonde teen responded lifting his gaze slightly and giving a timid smile. "I wanna feel you inside me,"

The older man's heart fluttered happily at that smile and his head dipped down to place a kiss on those precious pink lips.

"Don't move a single centimeter," the Brit purred nipping the lad's bottom lip playfully before slipping back and off the mattress. Pulling open the little drawer of his nightstand he quickly rummaged through its contents until his hand closed around the familiar shape of his lube bottle.

Prize in hand he turned back to the bed and climbed onto the edge.

"Spread you legs for me, dearest," the older man prompted gently and Alfred happily complied.

Settling between the younger man's legs Arthur popped open the little plastic bottle and poured a liberal amount on to his fingers. He rubbed his fingers together to warm the cool liquid as he closed and set aside the bottle. Slowly, he lowered his hand and tentatively swirled one finger around the boy's entrance drawing a needy moan from him. Cautiously he began pressing the slick digit past the tight ring of muscle.

The sandy blonde paused when his bedmate hiss in discomfort, but slowly began to work his hand back and forth when the other did not offer any protest. After a few moments he added a second finger and began curling the two digits to seek out the boy's sweet spot. He knew he had found it when a particularly lewd groan escaped the younger's rosy lips.

The older blonde smirked and added a third finger to savagely abuse the little bundle of nerves until Alfred was a whimpering mess of need.

"Artie...please...need you…" the American teen panted as his hands fisted into the sheets beneath him and his back bowed up off the mattress.

"Of course, love," Arthur said huskily as he withdrew his fingers and elicited a pitiful whine from his soon to be lover.

The green eyed blonde quickly retrieved the lube bottle and slicked up his aching cock before lining up with the teen's entrance.

He paused in concern when he noticed that Alfred was shaking terribly and his face was contorted into a close eyed, grimace. Realizing that the lad was probably having flashbacks of the many men who had taken advantage of him the Englishman leaned forward and caressed his cheek.

"Alfred, look at me," he coaxed gently and the other's blue eyes opened slowly. "If you don't want to do this we don't have to,"

"No, I...I want to. I'm just…" the azure eyed blonde's protests trailed off as he sheepishly cast his gaze away from the man above him.

"It's all right, poppet. We'll go slow. Now, I need you to relax and focus on me, okay?" Arthur said encouragingly as his thumb caressed the skin under the younger man's eye. The honey blonde nodded and focused his gaze on the older man.

Arthur gave him a reassuring smile and their eyes never wavered from each others. The Englishman realigned himself and slowly pressed into the tan male. Alfred hissed at the sudden stretch, but quickly relaxed allowing his lover to bury himself to the hilt. The emerald eyed male stayed perfectly still to allow the other to adjust to his girth and only began to move when the boy gave him a small, consenting nod.

The straw blonde drew back until only the head remained before pressing back in. His initial pace was languid and gentle as he leaned forward to capture the lad's lips in a tender kiss. Alfred's arms hesitantly came up to caress Arthur's back and sent a shiver down the older man's spine.

"More...please give me more…" Alfred whispered into Arthur's ear as he broke away breathlessly from the kiss.

Arthur was all to happy to comply with his lover's request as his pace quickened and he adjusted his angle to find that magical bundle of nerves. He knew he'd found his mark when he felt the younger blonde's nails dig into his back and an ecstatic groan emitted from beneath him.

With a devilish gleam in his green eyes the Brit began to relentlessly slam into that spot with every stroke and Alfred rose to meet him. Their lips crashed together in disjointed hungry kisses and their breaths mingled needy pants.

"Artie...close…" the American blonde gasped out as his grip tightened on the older blonde and his eyes rolled back slightly. Arthur gave an affirming grunt as he brought a hand up to snake between them. His slender fingers wrapped firmly around Alfred's weeping cock and he began to pump it in time with his thrusts. The coil of heat in the sandy blonde's own stomach was near breaking, but he wanted the younger to finish first.

Suddenly, Alfred's entire body tensed and he came hard with a loud moan spilling himself into the Englishman's hand. The abrupt tightness that surrounded Arthur's aching member had him seeing stars and after a few more deep thrusts he felt himself spilling into the ash blonde.

After pulling out of the younger man, Arthur collapsed next to Alfred and pulled a sheet over them before gathering the boy into his arms.

"Sweet dreams, my love," the viridian eyed man said placing a kiss to the tan teen's temple.

"Night, Artie," Alfred replied and drifted off with a small smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: All right boys you are finally together! Took you long enough! If I haven't said it recently here it is: I HAVE THE BEST FANS EVER! Seriously, you guys are awesome and the real reason I keep doing the things I do. Give yourselves a high five and know that I adore you all! Until next time!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, but we have now reached the end of our tale. Hope to see you guys for the next thing I post. You all are seriously awesome!

Arthur hummed happily to himself as he drove through the city streets on his way home from a long day of teaching summer school. Things had been marvelously splendid since that night many weeks ago. Alfred’s family, friends, and co-workers had all rallied around him after Carlo had attacked him. They all looked out for him and made him feel safe and loved.

The Brit himself made sure to daily show his affection to his younger boyfriend. _Boyfriend_. That word still felt so surreal to him. It was hard for him to believe that the teen was all his to touch and adore as he pleased.

Now their relationship was far from perfect. Alfred did not really know how to be in a ‘normal’ relationship. His perception of the whole thing had him thinking that he and Arthur had to have sex every time they were together. While the sandy blonde did not mind the constant shagging he did enjoy just a simple kiss every once in a while.

The other problem they faced was that their relationship was not ‘proper’ per society's standards. Going out on dates was a bit out of the question and public displays were forbidden. Yet, Arthur did his best to make it work with nights in. Which is what he had planned for this particular evening.

A cooling pizza sat in the passenger seat along with a two liter of Coca-Cola and box of microwavable popcorn. He had also picked up a few movies he thought his lover would enjoy for them to snuggle and watch together.

A dopey grin split the green eyed man’s face as he thought of having the teen pressed into his side as he carded his finger through that silky cornflower hair. It was a cozy, intimate image and made his heart swell.

“I’m such a sappy git,” he said aloud and chuckled as he turned onto his street and parked his car in front of his home. Climbing out of the car with his purchases was a bit cumbersome, but he managed. He dashed up to the front door eagerly and opened it quickly.

“Love, I’m home and brought treats,” the Englishman called out merrily as he kicked the door closed and made his way into the kitchen.

“Alfie?” he called again when he did not immediately hear pounding footsteps approaching him. The younger would have typically had him wrapped in a bear hug by now after hearing the word ‘treats’.

Depositing his purchases on the countertop Arthur then proceeded to make his way up to the second floor.

‘Is that lazy git napping?’ the straw blonde wondered as he looked into first the guest room and then his own bedroom. Alfred was to be found in neither.

“I know for certain he is not working today,” he muttered as he pulled his mobile from his pants pocket. Alfred often left him a message if he got called into work or was running out. He swiftly unlocked his screen and was greeted with two messages superimposed over his boyfriend’s smiling face. One said he had a missed call from Alfred and the other stated he had a voicemail.

He pulled up the voicemail and pressed the device to his ear. The automated voice told him he had received the message not even ten minutes earlier before the teen’s voice began speaking.

“Artie, it’s me. I don’t have long before he comes back, but I needed to call you. I needed to let you know that I love you so much. The time I have spent with you has been the best in my life,” here the younger paused taking a shuddering breath. “I have never been so happy and that’s why I have to do what I’m about to do. As long as he is alive we can never be free. After everything is done I want you to be happy and forget about me. Find someone who can make you as happy as you made me,” a tiny sob escaped at this point. “Bye Artie. I love you,”

The line then went dead and Arthur felt as if his entire world had come to a complete stop. He stood frozen in place unable to think and barely breathing before reality crashed into him like a raging bull. Alfred could not possibly be planning what he thought he was planning, could he? He could never be that foolish, right?

“Alfred, you bloody idiot,” the Brit growled as he charged down the stairs and out the front door. He climbed into his car, turned it on, and threw it into gear. As soon as he was in motion he pulled up his contact list on his phone and dialed.

“Hallo, you have the awesome Gilbert,”

“Gilbert, where does that bastard Carlo live?” Arthur  demanded tersely.

"Well, hello to you too, Eyebrows. What do you need that son of a bitch's address for? You're not planning on doing anything rash, are you?" Gilbert asked concern coating his words.

"No, but I think Alfred is," he replied his voice a mixture of irritation and fear.

"What's that idiot up to now?" the albino queried as a feeling of dread filled his chest.

"Gil, I think he is planning on killing Carlo,"

* * *

 

After getting the address from Gilbert it took Arthur no time to arrive at the apartment building where Alfred’s step-father resided. If he had been in a better state of mind the sandy blonde would have been appalled to know that the man whom had been tormenting his precious love lived only a few blocks from his own townhouse. At that moment he was instead glad to have it so close. He just hoped that he would arrive before Alfred did anything rash.

Bolting into the large, red brick building he took to the stairs not wanting to waste anytime waiting on an elevator. By the time he reached the seventh floor he was quite winded, but pressed on as adrenaline coursed through his veins.

‘Seven-thirteen, seven-thirteen, seven-thirteen,’ he mentally repeated as his eyes scanned over the numbers hung on each door.

Finally, he reached his destination and stopped momentarily to catch his breath.

“Please...love...be...all right,” he panted before reaching out and grasping the doorknob. Giving it a twist the green eyed man was surprised to find that the door was unlocked and swung open easily.

Foreboding filled his chest as he cautiously walked into the apartment and scanned the space. It looked like any other apartment. As he entered he found himself standing in the living room that was rather lavishly decorated and housed a rather extensive entertainment center filled with numerous electronics. To the right was the kitchen and attached dining area. To the left was a hall that must lead to the bedrooms.

Moving quietly Arthur made his way down the hall and found three doors; one to his left, one to the right, and the last at the end of the hall. The ones on either side of the blonde man were ajar revealing a bathroom and what appeared to be a storage area.

Which meant that the room at the end of the hall had to be a bedroom. Anger swelled up in Arthur’s chest as unbidden images of Alfred being abused flashed across his mind. Forcing the disgusting images from his consciousness the Englishman crept closer to the last room. Once he was just outside the door he could hear a heated conversation going on inside.

“You worthless little shit! You’re really pulling a gun on me?!” an unfamiliar voice raged.

“Shut up, you sick fuck! What did you expect me to do? I’m not going to keep letting you ruin my life!” Alfred’s voice retorted with a slight waver in his tone.

“You sure have gotten some balls on you since you started letting that teacher fuck…”

“Don’t you fucking dare talk bad about Arthur! He’s a hundred times more of a man than you could ever fucking hope to be!” the teen roared cutting off the other man.

“Oh, this is rich,” the second voice, Carlo it seemed to be, said with a dark chuckle. “You have gone and fallen in love with one of your tricks. You think killing me will set you free so you can be with him? Got a little news flash for you dumbass it won’t because you’ll go to prison for murder,”

“Don’t you think I know that?” the younger man exclaimed angrily. “But as long as he is happy and safe I don’t care what happens to me. Which is why you have to die,”

The sound of a gun cocking suddenly filled the air and Arthur knew it was time for him to act. Grabbing the knob he gave it a firm turn and burst through the entrance making the occupants of the room jump in surprise.

The scene that greeted him was very telling. Alfred stood with his back to the door clad only in his boxers with a forty-five revolver pointed determinedly at an older man on the other side of the room. Arthur had never seen Carlo before, but from the description he had been given the sleazy looking half naked man fit the bill. His shirt was open to reveal his hairy pot belly and his pants were hanging open as well.

The American teen had at this point turned to see who had invaded the room and his cerulean eyes widened in shock.

“A-Artie?! What are you doing here?” the boy questioned.

“Hopefully, stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your life,” the older man replied as he slowly approached the teen. “Put the gun down Alfred and let’s go home,”

For a second it looked as if Alfred was going to do as Arthur had asked, but then his eyes became steely. They turned and focused coldly on the middle aged man across the room.

“I can’t do that. I can’t let him keep hanging over me. I can’t keep living like this. He has to die,”

“No, Alfred, he doesn’t. We’ll find another way,” the viridian eyed man said pleadingly reaching out toward his lover.

“I wish there was another way,” Alfred said as he turned teary eyes on the man he loved. “But the only way I know for everyone to be happy is for me to kill him,”

Seeing that Alfred was distracted Carlo realized his opportunity and lunged forward his hand wrapping around the gun.

Surprised, Alfred's grip tightened on the firearm and the two began a struggle for control.

In that moment Arthur's whole world felt as if it was set on fast forward. The two men were a blur of movement and angry growls until the sound of a single gunshot pierced the air.

For a brief instant everything froze as the reality of the situation fell upon them. Carlo had somehow managed to maneuver the revolver into his own hand and the barrel was now facing the younger man. Blood gushed from the gaping wound in Alfred’s chest from where he had been shot. His blue eyes rolled back in his head and he suddenly fell to the floor.

"ALFRED!" Arthur screamed as he flew forward and collapsed to the ground beside his fallen lover. He gathered the younger man into his arms and applied pressure to the bleeding hole in the boy’s chest.

"Art..." Alfred gargled, not having fully lost consciousness, as trails of blood ran out from the corners of his mouth.

"Hush love. Don’t try and speak," the Brit said soothingly as he fought to hold back the sobs building up in his chest.

The sound of several pairs of heavy footsteps abruptly filled the air as uniformed officers came into the room.

“Police! Nobody move!” a tall, spiky haired male cried out as he raised his gun and trained it on Carlo. The middle aged man’s eyes filled with panic as he observed the officers before him.

“The little shit was going to kill me. I had to shoot him,” he exclaimed and aimed his own gun at the cop.

“Drop the weapon,” a second taller, grim looking policeman stated authoritatively as he also took aim at Carlo.

“I’m not going to prison because of that little fucker!” the sleaze shouted as he pulled the trigger of his gun. The shot went wild and embedded in the wall just to the right of the first officer. Arthur curled protectively over Alfred as soon as he heard the shot ring out.

Now under fire both cops shot back. One bullet went into Carlo’s shoulder while the other hit dead center of his chest. The impact of the projectiles made him stagger back before crumpling to the ground.

The spiky haired policeman reached up to his walkie-talkie and held down a button on the side.

“Shots fired. We need EMS up here ASAP,”

As the call was put in the grim faced officer turned his attention to the two blondes huddled together on the floor.

“Sir, are you or the other gentleman injured?” he asked as he knelt down next to Arthur.

“He...He shot him and now...He’s barely breathing...I can’t lose him…” the straw blonde stammered out disjointedly as he clung desperately to his beloved.

More footsteps soon filled the space and the room became a buzz of activity. Arthur didn’t even notice until someone tried to pull him away from Alfred.

“What the Hell are you doing? Let me go!” he exclaimed as he struggled against the firm grip tugging him back.

“Sir, you have to let the paramedics do their job. Please stop struggling and come with us,” the first officer said as he and his partner managed to get the fighting Brit off of the younger man. As soon as Arthur was clear the EMTs went to work. He could tell from the grim looks they gave each other that the situation wasn’t good.

As the reality that Alfred might not pull through sank in all the fight went out of the Englishman and the tears he had been holding back began to flow. All he could do was watch through watery eyes as the man he loved was possibly dying.

* * *

 

“ARTHUR!” Maddie screamed as she barreled through the ER waiting area and crashed into Arthur nearly taking them both to the floor. “Where is he? Is he okay? Oh please, let him be okay!”

“Liebling, you have to calm down,” Gilbert gently chastised he came up behind his distraught girlfriend. The lemon blonde immediately whirled around and fixed the albino with a deadly glare.

“Calm down! Calm down! I was told my twin brother is in the ER possibly DYING and you want me to CALM DOWN!” she raged as a new torrent of tears streamed from her puffy red eyes.

“I’m sorry, Birdie. It’s just that you getting all worked up like this isn’t going to help anything. Sadly, all we can do is wait,” he said as he gathered his now sobbing lover into his arms.

Arthur couldn’t help the pang of jealousy he felt at seeing the heart warming sight. His own dearest love was currently fighting for his life while in surgery and all the straw blonde could do was hope for the best.

Just then the doors that led into the operating room slung open and all eyes fixed on the man clad in light green scrubs.

“Mister Kirkland?” the surgeon asked as his eyes fell upon the Brit.

“Yes,” Arthur responded.

“It was touch and go there for a little bit, but I am happy to say Mister Jones will pull through,”

The heavy aura that had been hanging in the room suddenly evaporated and a collective sigh of relief rang out from those closest to Alfred. Neither Maddie nor Arthur could speak as fresh, joyful sobs escaped them.

“May we see him?” Gilbert asked.

“He should be coming around from the anesthesia now. He probably won’t be very coherent, but you may see him,” the doctor said and waved his hand as an indication for the others to follow.

A short walk later and the trio found themselves in a room of the intensive care unit. Lying in the hospital bed was a freshly woken Alfred. He smiled weakly at his guests.

“Hi,” he wheezed.

Overcome with emotion Arthur shot across the room and gingerly embraced the younger male.

“You stupid fool. Don’t you ever worry me like that again,” he groused as he nuzzled his face into the boy’s neck.

“Sorry, Artie,” Alfred said taking several deep breaths before continuing. “What happened...after I...was shot?”

Leaning back the older man looked into the azure eyes he loved so dearly and saw the real question that he was being asked.

“He’s dead, Alfred. He shot at the officers when they arrived and they retaliated,” he leaned forward again and pressed a kiss to his lover’s forehead. “It’s over, love. You’re free,”

Alfred’s eyes welled up with tears as the reality of the situation hit him. He was free. He could go where ever he wanted without looking over his shoulder. He could be somebody. Most importantly he could be with Arthur and love him with all his heart. No one could hold him back ever again.


End file.
